The Loft
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "Kita harus mengungsi ke tempat lain sampai rumah kita selesai diperbaiki." / "Aku menemukan loft yang bagus." / "Loft?" / NamJin. Slight! VKook, MinYoon, BL, AU. / [Skip to Chapter 4 and 5 to read The Loft].
1. The Thirteenth Step

**3:59 PM**

 _Satu, dua, tiga.._

"Ah, aku benci Mr. Lee. Kenapa dia menyuruh kita untuk meletakkan kertas gambar ini ke ruang kesenian?" keluh seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang pada temannya.

"Iya, ruang kesenian kan ada di lantai empat. Jauh sekali.." keluh seorang siswi berambut coklat.

 _Empat, lima, enam.._

"Ah, sebentar, kertas ini berat sekali.."

 _Tujuh.._

" _Yya_ , Hyemi- _ah_! Cepat, aku lapar. Aku ingin segera tiba di rumah."

 _Delapan, sembilan.._

"Sabar sedikit, Soohyun- _ah_. Kertas gambar yang kubawa lebih banyak dari yang kau bawa!"

 _Sepuluh, sebelas.._

"Hei, sekarang jam berapa?"

 _Dua belas.._

"Kurasa jam empat sore."

 **4:00 PM**

 _Tiga belas.._

 _ **Tuk**_

"Aw!"

"Kenapa, Hyemi?" tanya Soohyun yang berada satu anak tangga di bawah Hyemi.

"Aku tersandung… GYAAAAA!"

"Hyemi! Hyemi! Astaga, ada apa?!"

.

.

.

.

 **The Thirteenth Step**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Kalau kau berjalan menaiki tangga dan menginjak anak tangga ketiga belas dari tangga menuju lantai empat di jam empat tepat.. kau akan melihat 'dia'. / NamJin. Slight! VKook, MinYoon, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

 **Notes** :

Italic + Bold = Seokjin's side.

.

.

.

.

 **The Thirteenth Step**

"Kita mendapat pekerjaan baru."

Suara berat Namjoon mengawali pagi mereka yang malas. Tepat setelah Namjoon mengatakan itu, terdengar dengungan penuh nada tidak suka dari seluruh penjuru ruang makan.

"Tapi kita baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita dua hari lalu. Aku masih butuh peregangan urat syaraf." Jimin mengeluh seraya memijat tengkuknya.

"Itu salahmu karena terlalu banyak berteriak saat kita menyelesaikan tugas kemarin." Yoongi berujar dengan nada datar seraya melirik Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hoseok terkikik geli.

" _Yya, Hyung_! Kau juga berteriak-teriak terus waktu itu! Jangan menertawakan aku!" ujar Jimin kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak memiliki kekasih yang dengan senang hati akan meledekku seperti dirimu, Jim." Hoseok berujar santai kemudian meneguk kopinya.

" _Aish_!"

"Jimin- _ah_ , Hoseok- _ah_ , hentikan. Jangan bertengkar di meja makan." Seokjin berujar seraya berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah piring penuh makanan.

Seokjin duduk di kursinya yang berada di antara kursi Namjoon dan Jungkook. Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan melihat kalau anggota termuda di rumah itu tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja makan.

"Kookie.. sarapan dulu." bisik Seokjin lembut seraya mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali tertidur.

"Kookie.." ujar Seokjin lagi seraya terus mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak ingin membangunkan Taehyung?" tanya Jimin seraya menunjuk Taehyung yang tertidur dengan bersandar di kursi makan.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung yang duduk di depannya. Namjoon mengambil koran yang berada di meja makan, membentuk koran itu menjadi gulungan kemudian memukul wajah Taehyung dengan koran. " _YYA_! Bangun!"

Taehyung tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka matanya. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung kemudian tangannya terulur dan mengelus hidungnya yang baru saja kena 'hantaman manis' dari koran di tangan Namjoon.

Jungkook terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut itu, dia menatap sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada Taehyung yang sibuk mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Hidungku sakit."

Namjoon berdehem dan meletakkan gulungan koran tadi di meja, "Ayo, sarapan. Setelah sarapan kita bahas pekerjaan kita yang berikutnya."

"Kita sudah dapat pekerjaan lagi, _Hyung_? Duh, aku capek.." keluh Taehyung.

"Kita sudah mendapat pekerjaan lagi, _Hyung_? Benarkah? Asiiik!" seru Jungkook senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pekerjaan kita kali ini ada di sebuah sekolah." Namjoon memulai 'rapat pagi' mereka.

Namjoon berdehem pelan, "Tadi pagi aku mendapat surat dari kepala sekolahnya, dia bilang terjadi kejadian mengerikan kemarin. Seorang siswi kelas dua _Senior High School_ bernama Kim Hyemi mengalami luka cukup parah dan _shock_ hebat saat berada di tangga menuju lantai empat. Berdasarkan kesaksian temannya, Lee Soohyun, Hyemi dan dia sedang menaiki tangga ke lantai empat untuk mengantar kertas gambar ke ruang kesenian, kemudian tiba-tiba saja Hyemi menjerit-jerit histeris dan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke selusur tangga."

Hoseok bergidik, "Mengerikan sekali.."

"Berdasarkan keterangan dari kepala sekolah, sekolah itu memang memiliki kisah horror yang tersebar sejak dulu. Katanya kalau kau menginjak anak tangga ketiga belas menuju lantai empat di jam empat tepat, kau akan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan." Namjoon berujar dengan mata yang tertuju pada kertas di tangannya.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilihatnya, ya?" ujar Yoongi.

Namjoon melipat kertas di tangannya, "Tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut soal apa yang terjadi di sekolah itu sebenarnya. Jadi sebaiknya kita mulai bekerja." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Jinnie, kau tidak apa-apa? Sejak tadi kau diam saja."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik. Hanya sedang berpikir kira-kira seperti apa wajah hantu yang nanti akan kulihat."

"Seokjin _Hyung_ tidak apa? Waktu menyelesaikan pekerjaan kemarin kan _Hyung_ kelelahan hebat." Jungkook bertanya khawatir.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik. Dua hari istirahat sudah mengembalikan kekuatanku."

Namjoon berdehem keras, "Baiklah, kita akan membagi tugas seperti biasa. Jimin, Hoseok, siapkan peralatan kita. Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Jungkook, kumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin soal sekolah itu, dan untuk berjaga-jaga hubungi gereja, mungkin kita akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Dan kau, Jinnie, kita akan pergi ke sekolah itu hari ini untuk menemui kepala sekolah."

Keenam kepala lainnya selain kepala Namjoon mengangguk serempak dan bergegas berdiri dari posisi masing-masing untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang masih duduk di sofa, dia membungkuk dan mengecup dahi Seokjin yang tertutup poni. "Ayo, kita juga harus bekerja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertujuh adalah pengusir hantu. Mereka menawarkan jasa berupa menyelidiki tempat berhantu dan mencari apa penyebab tempat itu berhantu hingga melakukan pengusiran hantu. Untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka, mereka memiliki kamera khusus dan beberapa alat-alat canggih lainnya seperti pendeteksi panas, pengukur hembusan angin, dan juga pengukur kadar kelembapan.

Biasanya, saat hantu muncul akan terjadi sedikit pergolakan dimensional sehingga menyebabkan beberapa perubahan seperti naiknya suhu, tekanan udara yang bertambah atau berkurang, dan kadang disertai dengan menipisnya oksigen.

Diantara mereka semua, Jimin dan Hoseok adalah anggota yang bertugas untuk mengurusi alat-alat itu. Mereka berdua takut hantu sehingga mereka jarang memasuki tempat-tempat berhantu secara langsung saat mereka bekerja. Biasanya mereka berdua akan diam di _van_ dan mengawasi monitor.

Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Yoongi adalah anggota biasa. Biasanya merekalah yang akan menyebar dan merekam di kamera khusus yang nantinya akan diawasi oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

Sementara Namjoon adalah pemimpin mereka. Namjoon lah yang akan mengurus masalah perjanjian pekerjaan, menghubungi klien, dan juga berbicara pada gereja mengenai prosesi pengusiran hantu yang mereka lakukan.

Sedangkan Seokjin adalah seseorang yang paling penting dalam kelompok mereka. Seokjin memiliki kemampuan lebih sehingga dia bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Tapi kadang kemampuannya juga menyulitkan dirinya karena ada banyak sekali hantu yang menyerangnya dikarenakan diantara mereka bertujuh, hanya Seokjin yang bisa melihat mereka.

Dan jika kasusnya sudah seperti itu, biasanya Namjoon lah yang akan maju dan memulai pengusiran hantu.

Seokjin berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Namjoon kemudian mengambil jaketnya. Pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada pantulan dirinya di cermin, jarinya terulur menyentuh kalung salib yang melingkar di lehernya. Kalung itu merupakan kalung pemberian ibunya sebelum ibunya meninggal, ibunya bilang kalung itu akan melindungi Seokjin karena jiwa Seokjin begitu spesial hingga tidak jarang banyak hantu yang mencoba menarik jiwanya yang murni ke alam baka.

"Seokjin? Sayang? Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon karena dia melihat Seokjin termangu di depan cermin.

Seokjin menggeleng dan memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam pakaiannya. "Tidak, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka bersama Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon pada anggotanya yang lain saat mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan memulai rapat kecil mereka.

"Peralatan kita sudah siap, aku dan Jimin sudah mengemasnya ke _van_." Hoseok berujar seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin.

"Kami sudah mencari banyak informasi. Tapi semuanya samar-samar, sepertinya ada banyak kejadian yang ditutupi." Yoongi mengambil kertas yang berada di meja.

"Berdasarkan informasi, sekolah itu dibangun pada tahun 1925 dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Bangunannya sudah mengalami renovasi beberapa kali tapi pondasi awalnya masih sama. Sekolah itu juga bukan sekedar bangunan sekolah biasa, gedung itu sudah berulang kali beralih fungsi. Mulai dari menjadi sekolah, menjadi rumah sakit, bahkan pernah menjadi rumah tahanan pada beberapa periode."

"Wow," gumam Jimin. Dia menggeser posisinya mendekat ke arah kekasihnya dan ikut mengintip tulisan yang berada di kertas yang dipegang Yoongi.

"Jadi tidak heran kalau tempat itu berhantu." Taehyung menggumam pelan dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan helaian halus dari rambut Jungkook.

"Kasus yang terjadi di bangunan itu juga sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Ada banyak kasus-kasus kecil seperti beberapa warga sekitar yang mengatakan mereka mendengar suara tangisan atau raungan, hingga ke banyaknya kasus bunuh diri yang ditemukan di sekolah itu."

Jungkook mengambil lembaran kertas lainnya, "Kasus yang terakhir terjadi belum lama ini. Sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu ada seorang siswi yang ditemukan tewas di tangga menuju lantai empat. Berdasarkan keterangan yang tertera, siswi itu meninggal dengan sangat mengenaskan, kepalanya hancur, seluruh tangan dan kakinya disayat-sayat dan yang lebih parahnya, dari hasil otopsi menunjukkan kalau gadis itu diperkosa."

"Jadi saat ini kita akan menghadapi hantu gadis itu?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

"Kau tidak melihat apapun waktu pergi ke sekolah itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tidak ke lantai empat. Tadi aku pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah di lantai satu. Kepala sekolah melarang kami naik ke lantai empat karena saat itu masih jam aktif kegiatan siswa, dia tidak ingin siswa semakin ketakutan dan berita mengenai kasus yang terjadi di sekolah itu tersebar semakin luas."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Dia bilang besok kita bisa memeriksa sekolah sepuasnya karena besok sekolah diliburkan dan seluruh warga sekolah akan mengakan sebuah upacara untuk mendoakan Kim Hyemi di rumahnya."

"Hah?" ujar Jungkook.

"Kim Hyemi dinyatakan meninggal siang tadi. Kepala sekolah mendapatkan kabar itu saat kami baru tiba di sekolah."

"Kurasa pekerjaan kali ini akan lebih berat daripada pekerjaan kita mengusir hantu di rumah yang kemarin." Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

Jimin dan Hoseok menghela napas serempak saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Haah, pekerjaan kemarin saja sudah membuatku ketakutan dan menjerit-jerit setengah mati. Apalagi yang ini?" keluh Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, mereka semua mendatangi sekolah tempat pekerjaan mereka akan dilakukan. Hoseok dan Jimin sudah sibuk memasang beberapa kamera di tempat-tempat yang diperlukan. Untungnya sekolah itu memiliki banyak kamera pengawas sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot memasang kamera di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Anggota yang lainnya membantu Jimin dan Hoseok mengurus perlengkapan mereka. Kali ini _base camp_ mereka berada di ruangan _security_ di lantai satu. Hal ini dilakukan karena seluruh monitor kamera pengawas berada di sana.

Sementara anggotanya sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari, Seokjin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling sekolah dan memperhatikan setiap sudut sekolah dengan teliti. Seokjin berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, Seokjin berhenti dan menatap sekeliling, kemudian matanya bergerak dan menatap tangga menuju lantai empat yang bermasalah.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, saat ini baru jam 11.30 siang jadi belum terlihat aktivitas yang terlalu mencurigakan di sekitar tangga itu. Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dan menginjak anak tangga pertama, namun dia terhenti karena ponselnya berdering.

"Hallo?"

" _Sayang, kau dimana?"_

"Aku di tangga."

" _Turunlah, kita makan siang dulu."_

"Oke.."

Seokjin memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jaketnya dan berlari kecil untuk turun ke bawah, Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat dia berbalik, ada sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah menyeramkan dan kaki yang patah tengah menatapnya dari anak tangga ketiga belas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2:30 PM**

Persiapan mereka sudah selesai dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu eksekusi mereka jam 4 tepat nanti. Saat ini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang _security_. Untungnya di ruangan ini terdapat dua buah sofa dan beberapa kursi, jadi mereka bisa bersantai.

"Mereka benar-benar mengosongkan tempat ini untuk kita. Bahkan _security_ nya pun tidak terlihat." Yoongi berujar seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa kemudian dia menggeser posisinya merapat ke Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, "Kupikir kita akan bertemu dengan beberapa warga sekolah lainnya, tapi ternyata kita malah benar-benar sendirian."

"Tapi ini bagus, kan? Kita bisa bekerja dengan tenang." Taehyung berujar dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sebuah kamera di tangannya.

"Kau sudah mulai merekam?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memeriksanya, rencananya ini akan kupasang di dinding tangga menuju lantai empat, tapi saat kupasang tadi, kamera ini tidak berfungsi, jadi aku memeriksanya lagi."

"Tapi semua kamera sudah kuperiksa dan mereka dalam kondisi baik, kok." Jimin berdiri dari posisinya dan membantu Taehyung memeriksa kamera itu."

Hoseok memalingkan pandangannya dari monitor-monitor yang menampilkan gambar dari kamera yang sudah disebar, "Mungkin baterainya habis."

"Tidak, kemarin aku sudah memastikan semua baterai kamera penuh." Jimin mengambil kamera dari tangan Taehyung dan mulai memeriksanya, "Kondisinya baik kok. Akan kupasang ini di tangga."

"Cepatlah, Jim. Sekarang sudah mulai sore." Yoongi berujar seraya menatap Jimin.

"Aku tahu." Jimin berjalan keluar dari ruang _security_ tempat mereka berada dengan tangan yang membawa kamera.

"Jadi, bagaimana eksekusi pekerjaan kita nanti, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook pada Namjoon yang duduk bersama Seokjin di sisi sofa.

"Seperti biasa, kita akan pergi ke sana sebelum jam empat tepat, nanti biar aku dan Seokjin yang menaiki tangga. Taehyung dan Jungkook tunggu di bawah tangga, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi _Hyung_ tunggu di sini. Awasi pergerakan mencurigakan yang mungkin terjadi." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku.. tidak keberatan."

"Seokjin _Hyung_ kenapa? Sepertinya _Hyung_ menjadi lebih pendiam belakangan ini."tanya Jungkook.

Semua kepala yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku baik. Hanya saja.. kemarin kalian ingat kalau aku sempat pingsan, kan?"

"Ya, _Hyung_ pingsan saat Namjoon _Hyung_ melakukan proses pengusiran hantu."

"Saat itu aku bermimpi aneh, atau mungkin itu bukan mimpi. Aku terbangun di tempat yang aneh, seperti dunia parallel dari dunia kita. Dunia yang hanya berisi para hantu, aku seperti berada di antara dunia ini dan dunia alam baka."

"Benarkah? Itu menyeramkan." Hoseok bergidik pelan.

"Kurasa begitu. Dan karena itu aku.. jadi agak khawatir. Aku beruntung aku menemukan jalan kembali, tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan jalan kembali? Tubuhku yang ada di dunia bisa saja diisi oleh makhluk lainnya, kan?"

" _Hyung_ , jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku takut." Jungkook memeluk dirinya sendiri dan Taehyung segera memeluknya dari samping.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan pekerjaan ini, Jinnie? Kita harus menunggu sampai kemampuanmu stabil. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama dan memiliki kemungkinan kau tidak akan kembali." Namjoon berujar tegas seraya menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3:45 PM**

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mulai berjalan ke lantai empat. Hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi menuju jam empat." Namjoon berujar dengan mata yang tertuju pada arlojinya.

Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook mengangguk serempak. Mereka berdiri dan bersiap untuk menuju lantai empat.

Namjoon menatap tiga anggota lainnya yang duduk menghadap monitor, "Awasi baik-baik, kalau ada yang mencurigakan, hubungi kami."

Ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk serempak. Hoseok dan Jimin memasang headphone mereka, "Hati-hati, _Hyung_." ujar Jimin.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang _security_ dan memulai perjalanan mereka ke lantai empat. Taehyung berjalan dengan mata yang tertuju pada sebuah _tab_ yang menunjukkan gambar yang sama dengan monitor-monitor yang ada. Dia berulang kali menggeser jarinya untuk menampilkan gambar dari kamera yang lainnya.

"Semua kamera dalam kondisi menyala." Taehyung memasang _earphone_ nya, "Dan suaranya juga. Semuanya sudah siap."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini."

.

.

 **3:55 PM**

Mereka berempat berdiri di bawah tangga menuju lantai empat. Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri di belakang Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, kami akan naik saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3:59 PM." Namjoon berujar dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada arlojinya.

Jungkook bergidik, "Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Tenanglah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bekerja, kan?" ujar Seokjin kemudian dia tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin, entah kenapa dia mendapatkan firasat buruk seolah-olah dia tidak akan melihat senyum Seokjin lagi. " _Hyung_ , hati-hati ya." ujar Jungkook.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada denganmu, Kookie? Aku akan baik-baik saja dan malam nanti aku akan memasak daging untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh daging, aku hanya mau _Hyung_ baik-baik saja."

"Jungkook- _ah_.."

 **3:59 PM**

"Ayo, Jinnie."

"Ah, ya." Seokjin berpaling menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung, "Awasi monitor dan aktivitas suaranya."

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk serempak, "Iya, _Hyung_." Taehyung mendekatkan _walkie-talkie_ ke mulutnya, " _Hyung_ , awasi monitor di ruangan kalian. Namjoon dan Seokjin _Hyung_ sedang menaiki tangga."

 _Satu, dua, tiga.._

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, Jinnie. Kau bersamaku." Namjoon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

 _Empat, lima, enam.._

"Ya, aku tahu."

 _Tujuh, delapan, sembilan.._

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." gumam Seokjin.

 _Sepuluh, sebelas.._

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

 _Dua belas.._

"Namjoonie.."

"Ya?"

 _Tiga belas.._

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **4:00 PM**

"ASTAGA! SEOKJIN!" ujar Namjoon keras karena Seokjin tiba-tiba saja jatuh tidak sadarkan diri tepat setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat tadi dan menginjak lantai anak tangga ketiga belas.

" _HYUNG_!" Jungkook berlari menaiki tangga.

"Berhenti di sana, Jungkook!" ujar Namjoon, "Jangan naik ke sini." Namjoon menunduk dan menatap Seokjin yang terbaring dalam pelukannya dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Seokjin? Sayang, kau mendengarku?" Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pipi Seokjin pelan, "Seokjin, bangun.."

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook pelan agar dia menuruni tangga, " _Hyung_ , kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang _security_. Kamera tidak melihat apapun saat kalian naik tadi."

"Seokjin?" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Seokjin, "Sayang, kau mendengarku? _Princess_.." bisik Namjoon pelan.

Jungkook memeluk lengan Taehyung, " _Hyung_ , aku merasakan hawa dingin. Di sini berubah menjadi dingin sekali."

Taehyung terdiam, sebenarnya dia juga merasakan bahwa suhu di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Dia menatap Namjoon yang masih enggan beranjak dari tangga, " _Hyung_ , ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4:01 PM**_

 _ **Seokjin membuka matanya dengan gerakan cepat dan dia tersentak saat menyadari kalau dia berada di tangga sendirian. Sekelilingnya terlihat sangat gelap seolah hari sudah malam dan tidak ada lampu yang dinyalakan.**_

 _ **Seokjin bergidik karena suhu udaranya terasa begitu dingin. "Namjoon? Namjoon!"**_

 _ **Seokjin tidak mendengar suara Namjoon yang menyahut panggilan Seokjin. Seokjin memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia merasa familiar dengan kondisi ini, ini.. sama seperti saat dia terbangun di dunia parallel kemarin.**_

" _ **Astaga!" Seokjin bergegas menuruni tangga, namun dia terhenti saat mendengar suara menggesek seolah-olah ada seseorang yang menggoreskan sesuatu yang tajam ke lantai. Seokjin berbalik dan dia tersentak saat melihat seorang hantu wanita yang tengah merangkak turun ke arahnya dengan tangan berkuku tajam yang terus saja menggesek tangga.**_

 _ **Seokjin tidak membuang waktu dan dia segera berlari menuruni tangga. Dia harus mencari jalan keluar dari dunia parallel ini atau dia bisa terjebak di sini selamanya. Seokjin berjalan dengan mata yang terus beredar mencari caranya keluar dari tempat ini.**_

 _ **Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat sesuatu seperti kamera milik Jimin di depannya, dia berlari menghampiri kamera itu dan mendecak kesal saat melihat kamera itu mati, dia menatap ke arah kamera. "Namjoon, kau mendengarku? Namjoon kau harus membawaku kembali."**_

 _ **Srek Srek Srek..**_

 _ **Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan dan dia melihat hantu seorang wanita dengan wajah hancur dan salah satu kaki yang patah sehingga diseret olehnya berjalan ke arahnya.**_

 _ **Seokjin menahan napasnya, dia bergerak mundur dengan perlahan dan tidak sengaja menabrak jendela kelas yang mengarah ke koridor. Dan saat Seokjin menatap ke sana, dia melihat ada banyak sekali wajah seram menempel di kaca dan menatap ke arahnya.**_

" _ **Waaa!" jerit Seokjin dan melompat menjauh dari jendela.**_

 _ **Dia menatap hantu itu yang ternyata mengenakan seragam dan Seokjin baru menyadari kalau seluruh tubuh gadis itu penuh luka sayatan yang mengalirkan darah, dan Seokjin juga bisa melihat darah yang mengalir di sela kaki gadis itu.**_

" _ **A-apa itu kau? Siswi yang ditemukan tewas dua puluh tahun lalu?" Seokjin berujar seraya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.**_

 _ **Dia tidak boleh mati di sini! Tubuhnya yang berada di dunia bisa diambil oleh makhluk lain jika Seokjin sampai mati di sini atau dia terjebak di sini.**_

 _ **Hantu wanita itu tidak menjawab, dia terus saja melangkah mendekati Seokjin sementara Seokjin terus melangkah mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.**_

' _ **Namjoon..'**_

 _ **4:15 PM**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " _Hyung_ , dia tidak juga bangun."

Namjoon terdiam menatap wajah Seokjin yang tidak sadarkan diri, kemudian dia menatap Yoongi, "Yoongi, hubungi gereja. Katakan kita butuh bantuan."

"Eer.. _Hyungdeul_.."

Semua kepala yang berada di sana langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang mengawasi monitor.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menunjuk monitor yang berada di hadapannya, "Itu.. Seokjin _Hyung_. Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di monitor beberapa menit lalu."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan bergegas melompat maju menuju monitor yang diawasi Jimin dan dia benar-benar melihat wajah Seokjin yang tengah menatap ke monitor, mulutnya terbuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hoseok! Suaranya!" ujar Namjoon keras.

Hoseok segera mengatur _volume_ di _speaker_ dan mereka semua bisa mendengar suara dengungan keras dari kamera yang menandakan kalau hantu berada di sekitar kamera tempat Seokjin berada.

" _Namjoon, kau mendengarku? Namjoon, kau harus membawaku kembali."_

Suara Seokjin terdengar begitu lirih dan samar, kemudian mereka melihat Seokjin menatap ke arah lain dan kemudian Seokjin menghilang dari kamera.

"Apa ada kamera lainnya yang menangkap Seokjin _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung cepat.

Jimin dan Hoseok bergegas menggerakkan jemari mereka di _keyboard_ dan menampilkan gambar dari tiap kamera.

"Tidak, hanya kamera itu." Hoseok berujar seraya menggeleng sedih.

Namjoon segera berlari menghampiri Seokjin, dia mengeluarkan kalung salib yang sama persis dengan milik Seokjin dan menggenggamnya. Dulu sebelum ibu Seokjin meninggal, dia juga memberikan kalung yang sama seperti yang dia berikan pada Seokjin karena ibu Seokjin mempercayakan Namjoon untuk menjaga Seokjin selamanya.

Namjoon memeluk kepala Seokjin dan menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Seokjin, " _Epanélthei , parakaló .. akolouthísoun ti foní mou.._ " Namjoon membisikkan kata yang sama berulang kali di telinga Seokjin.

Taehyung bergeser mendekati Jimin, "Namjoon _Hyung_ bilang apa?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Pihak gereja akan segera menuju ke sini." ujar Yoongi.

 **4:30 PM**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Epanélthei , parakaló .. akolouthísoun ti foní mou.."_

 _ **Seokjin mendengar suara Namjoon di sekitarnya. "Namjoon!" serunya.**_

 _ **Seokjin menatap ke sekeliling dan dia sadar kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke dadanya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di sana dan saat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya, dia baru sadar kalau kalung salibnya yang mengeluarkan hawa hangat.**_

 _ **Seokjin menggenggam kalung itu, "Tuhan.. aku ingin kembali ke sana. Bantu aku.."**_

 _ **Klang Klang**_

 _ **Seokjin menatap ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat hantu seorang pria berseragam militer dengan kaki yang dirantai ke sebuah bola besi tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Kepala pria itu nyaris putus dengan salah satu bola mata yang mencuat keluar.**_

 _ **Seokjin menahan napasnya, dia ingat dulu Yoongi pernah bilang tempat ini sudah beralih fungsi beberapa kali, maka tidak heran kalau penghuninya pun sangat beragam.**_

 _ **Seokjin melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Dia sadar kalau kehadirannya yang berbeda pastinya akan menarik perhatian semua makhluk di sini. Mereka pasti berusaha membunuh Seokjin yang ada di sini agar mereka bisa menempati tubuh Seokjin di dunia sana.**_

 _ **Srek Srek..**_

 _ **Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat hantu siswi yang sejak tadi mengejarnya itu tengah mendekatinya.**_

" _ **Oh, tidak.."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5:00 PM**

Namjoon terus saja membisikkan kalimat yang sama di telinga Seokjin sementara batinnya terus berdoa agar Tuhan menjaga Seokjinnya.

Jungkook meraih sebelah tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya, "Tubuhnya dingin.."

Namjoon membuka matanya dan bergerak menyentuh tangan Seokjin yang terasa sedingin es. Hanya bagian bahu dan kepala yang masih terasa hangat.

"Tidak, tidak. Seokjin, kembali. Kumohon, kembali.." Namjoon memeluk Seokjin semakin erat.

"Pihak gereja sudah tiba di sini." ujar Yoongi, "Aku akan menjemput mereka."

" _Hyung_ , aku ikut!" seru Jimin.

Yoongi dan Jimin berlari keluar dari ruang security untuk menjemput pihak gereja yang datang karena dihubungi oleh mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali bersama seorang Pastur.

"Namjoon.. ada apa?" tanya Pastur itu seraya menghampiri Namjoon dan Seokjin. Dan saat Pastur itu menyentuh tangan Seokjin dia tersentak, "Seokjin.."

"Tolong aku. Seokjinku terjebak di sana." Namjoon menatap Pastur itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon, tolong aku.." sebutir airmata lolos dari mata Namjoon.

Jungkook terisak kecil dan memeluk tangan Seokjin yang tadi digenggamnya, "Seokjin _Hyung_.."

 **5:05 PM**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seokjin bersandar ke pilar dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia bisa merasakan energinya terkuras habis saat berada di sini. Tubuhnya semakin melemah dan mulai dingin. Kedua tangannya sudah benar-benar terasa sedingin es.**_

" _Akolouthíste to fos , akolouthíste ti foní mas , Seokjin.."_

 _ **Seokjin mendengar suara seseorang yang seolah bergaung dalam kepalanya. Dia mencengkram kalungnya kuat-kuat.**_

 _ **Seokjin ingin kembali. Sangat ingin. Tapi dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya di sini, dia harus tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.**_

 _ **Seokjin melirik ke arah ujung koridor dan dia melihat kalau hantu siswi itu kembali berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Seokjin berjalan ke tengah koridor dengan terus menggenggam kalungnya.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau tidak ingin pergi? Apa yang terjadi sampai kau begitu dendam pada tempat ini?"**_

 _ **Hantu itu tidak berhenti, dia terus berjalan mendekati Seokjin.**_

 _ **Seokjin menarik napas dalam,**_ _"_ _Páme, páme. Aposyndéste to kai páme ekdíkisi."_

 _ **Kalung di tangan Seokjin terasa panas.**_

" _Seokjin! Pergi dari sana, sekarang!"_

 _ **Seokjin bisa mendengar suara Namjoon dalam kepalanya bersamaan dengan doa yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia menggeleng, "Namjoon, aku harus menyelesaikan ini."**_

 _ **Hantu siswi itu semakin dekat.**_

 _ **Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan doa untuk seluruh hantu di tempat itu. Seokjin merasakan tubuhnya semakin mendingin di tiap kalimat doa yang dia ucapkan. Seokjin terengah-engah dan jatuh terduduk karena kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyangga tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Suara-suara dalam kepalanya semakin mengecil dan terus mengecil. Seokjin bisa mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Namjoon dan salah satu Pastur yang ada di gereja yang sering dia kunjungi bersama Namjoon.**_

 _ **Seokjin mencengkram kalungnya semakin erat, dia terus saja merapalkan doa agar semua hantu yang berada di tempat itu pergi dari sana.**_

 _ **Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat kaki dari hantu siswi tadi sudah tiba di depannya.**_

' _ **Namjoon..'**_

 _ **5:35 PM**_

.

.

.

.

.

Isakan Namjoon terdengar cukup keras di ruangan yang hening itu. Tubuh Seokjin sudah dingin seutuhnya dan dia belum juga kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Princess_ , kembali. Kumohon, kembalilah.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Namjoon terus saja berbisik pada tubuh Seokjin yang sudah dingin.

Sementara itu, semua yang berada di ruangan itu tidak bisa bereaksi, mereka hanya diam dengan wajah sedih saat melihat Namjoon begitu terluka.

Jungkook terisak cukup keras dan Taehyung terus saja memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya. Sementara Hoseok sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengusap matanya yang basah beberapa kali.

Jimin menunduk sedih sementara Yoongi memeluknya erat.

Jungkook mengelus jemari Seokjin, " _Hyungie_.."

Dan tiba-tiba saja jemari Seokjin bergerak perlahan. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, " _Hyung_!"

Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk jemari Seokjin dengan heboh. Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jemari Seokjin yang bergerak, pandangannya segera beralih ke wajah Seokjin yang tadinya pucat pasi perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi tidak pucat.

Dan akhirnya.. mata Seokjin terbuka.

"Oh, Tuhan.. syukurlah.." ujar Namjoon dan dia langsung mengecupi wajah Seokjin.

Jungkook tersenyum gembira dan ikut memeluk Seokjin bersama dengan Namjoon.

Pastur yang berada di sisi mereka tersenyum lembut dan mengelus lengan Seokjin, "Syukurlah kau kembali.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_Dua Minggu Kemudian_**

"Seokjin? Kau di sini?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Namjoon tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu teras. "Sini." ujar Seokjin seraya menepuk-nepuk tempas kosong di sebelahnya.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Kepala sekolah baru saja menghubungiku dan dia bilang insiden di tangga itu sudah menghilang. Tidak ada lagi yang terjadi kalau kau melewati tempat itu di jam empat tepat."

"Oya? Baguslah."

"Ya, Yoongi dan Taehyung juga sudah menemukan kebenaran dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada siswi itu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Namjoon, "Apa?"

"Siswi itu dibunuh dan diperkosa oleh beberapa siswa. Akhirnya setelah menyelidiki banyak hal, diketahui kalau siswi itu adalah siswi pendiam di kelas. Waktu itu dia menetap di sekolah sampai malam hari dan diserang oleh beberapa siswa berandalan di sekolah itu. Siswi itu diperkosa di tangga tadi, dia juga disiksa dengan cara disayat-sayat agar dia diam. Dan dia tewas karena kepalanya dibenturkan berulang kali ke anak tangga."

"Dan anak tangga itu adalah anak tangga ketiga belas?"

"Ya, kau benar. Semua siswa itu tidak diadili karena beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu mereka tewas secara misterius. Jadi mungkin hantu siswi itu sudah membalaskan dendamnya, hanya saja dia memang masih terikat pada tempat itu atau mungkin dia marah karena tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya. Karena itu, kurasa setiap orang yang menginjak anak tangga itu akan terbawa ke dunia parallel seperti yang kau alami. Hanya saja, karena kau memang memiliki kemampuan lebih, makanya kau bisa kembali ke sini. Tidak seperti orang lain yang menginjak anak tangga itu."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Tapi syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ya, aku nyaris gila hari itu. Aku mungkin akan bunuh diri kalau kau benar-benar tidak kembali."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, dia memeluk Namjoon dan bersandar ke bahunya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

" _Hyung_."

Seokjin dan Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri di ambang pintu teras dengan membawa sebuah amplop dan surat di tangannya.

"Ada tawaran pekerjaan baru. Klien kita meminta kita memeriksa.. Lake House?"

"Hah?" ujar Namjoon.

"Ya, dia bilang keluarganya diserang oleh sesuatu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terluka. Bahkan salah satu putri mereka sempat koma karena tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari lantai dua. Mereka juga mengirimkan foto rumah mereka." Taehyung merogoh-rogoh ke dalam amplop dan menarik keluar sebuah foto kemudian memberikannya ke Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Namjoon menerima foto itu, foto itu menampakan tampak depan dari sebuah rumah dengan interior luar yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Di depan rumah itu ada danau. Berdasarkan surat dari klien kita, masyarakat setempat menyebut danau itu berhantu karena dulu, sekitar lima puluh tahun lalu, ada seorang pembunuh gila yang dibunuh beramai-ramai oleh warga dengan cara ditenggelamkan ke situ." Taehyung menjelaskan lagi dengan mata yang tertuju pada surat di tangannya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Sepertinya menarik."

 **The End**

.

.

.

Another super-long oneshoot for you guys. Hahaha

Aku sedang minat menulis cerita horror. Entah kenapa. Hahaha

Hmm, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Apa ini sudah seram? Atau masih kurang seram?

.

.

.

.

Lastly, review? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. The Lake House

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

"Mama?"

 _ **Klik**_

Sosok gadis kecil dengan boneka beruang di pelukannya itu mendongak saat lampu ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya tiba-tiba menyala.

Gadis kecil itu menatap seisi ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya, ruangan itu adalah sebuah ruang kerja ayahnya, dengan meja komputer, sebuah set sofa, dan lemari buku besar yang terisi penuh.

Gadis kecil itu melangkah masuk dan langkahnya terhenti saat ekor matanya melihat sesuatu yang melintas di sebelah kirinya. Mata bulat milik gadis itu melirik ke sebelah kanan dan dia melihat sebuah cermin besar setinggi tubuh orang dewasa di sebelah kanannya.

Cermin itu dihiasi bingkai dari kayu berwarna hitam yang diukir dengan rumit sehingga mirip dengan sulur-sulur yang membelit cermin itu.

Gadis kecil itu menatap bayangannya di cermin itu, dia melihat sosok dalam cermin itu dan apa yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu bukan hanya dirinya, dia melihat sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi tengah berada di belakangnya dan membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kepala seorang gadis berambut coklat terang.

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Lake House**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

This is just a beautiful house, with a beautiful view, and an evil serial killer that lives here. / NamJin. Slight! VKook, MinYoon, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

 **The Lake House (Part. 1)**

"Astaga, orang macam apa yang membangun sebuah rumah begitu jauh dari kota?" gerutu Hoseok seraya meregangkan lehernya yang pegal karena harus duduk diam di dalam mobil selama beberapa jam.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah klien mereka yang terletak di kaki gunung dan berada di dalam hutan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan di Lake House ini karena bayaran yang ditawarkan cukup mahal dan Seokjin mengatakan kalau pekerjaan ini terlihat menarik.

Namjoon melirik keluar dengan kedua tangan yang berada di roda kemudi, "Tempat ini memang sepi, aku sempat berbicara dengan klien kita dan dia bilang dia dan keluarganya pindah ke sini karena anak tertua mereka sedang sakit dan harus mengikuti _home schooling_. Dokter yang merawat anaknya mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka menjauhi daerah perkotaan, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini."

"Memangnya mereka memiliki berapa anak?" tanya Jimin yang duduk tepat di belakang Namjoon.

"Tiga, dan mereka semua perempuan. Karena anak tertua mereka sakit, kedua adiknya juga tinggal di sini. Tapi mereka tidak ikut _home schooling_ juga, ayahnya mengantar mereka ke sekolah setiap pagi. Jaraknya sekitar satu jam dari rumah mereka." jelas Namjoon.

"Apa pekerjaan ayahnya?" tanya Yoongi seraya menggeliat dan memeluk Jimin di sebelahnya. Jimin refleks memeluk Yoongi yang merapat padanya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Ayahnya seorang dokter spesialis dan ibunya pengacara. Ayahnya bekerja di rumah sakit di kota sementara ibunya menerima klien di rumah, jika ada kasus, biasanya ibunya akan pergi meninggalkan anak-anaknya di rumah dengan ditemani seorang pengasuh." Seokjin menjelaskan seraya menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Aduh, punggungku sakit." keluh Hoseok.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar keluhan Hoseok, "Sabar sedikit. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Namjoon melirik mobil _van_ yang berisi Taehyung dan Jungkook di belakang mereka, "Hmm, seharusnya aku tidak meminta Taehyung menyetir, dia pasti kelelahan."

"Sudah kubilang sebaiknya aku saja yang menyetir _van_ berisi barang-barang kita." Seokjin berdecak seraya menggeleng pelan.

"TIdak bisa, _Princess_. Kau harus dalam kondisi prima sampai kita tiba di Lake House itu." Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat gerbang besar di hadapan mereka, "Oh, kurasa kita sudah sampai."

Seokjin menatap gerbang besar itu, "Jadi jalan yang kita lalui itu hanyalah jalan menuju rumah itu. Aku penasaran berapa uang yang mereka keluarkan untuk membeli tempat ini."

Hoseok ikut mengintip keluar, "Ada CCTV di atas gerbang itu. Kelihatannya pengawasan di rumah ini benar-benar tidak main-main. Apa kau yakin mereka hanyalah pasangan dokter dan pengacara?"

Yoongi yang sejak tadi bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap keluar. "Bagaimana caranya kita masuk? Aku tidak melihat kunci di gerbang itu."

Seokjin menatap kamera CCTV, "Kurasa sebaiknya kau keluar dan melihat-lihat, mungkin saja ada _intercom_ atau sejenisnya." Seokjin menoleh menatap Namjoon, "Namjoon?"

Namjoon melepas _safety belt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil, "Aku sudah melihat _intercom_ nya."

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri _intercom_ yang menempel di sebelah gerbang, dia menekan _bell_ dan terdengar suara gemerisik pelan sebelum suara seorang wanita menyapanya.

" _Siapa?"_

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Choi."

" _Ah, sebentar, pintunya akan segera aku bukakan."_

Namjoon melangkah menjauhi _intercom_ dan kembali masuk ke mobil, saat dia baru tiba di mobil, gerbang itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

" _Well_ , kurasa mereka bukan pasangan dokter dan pengacara biasa." Jimin berdecak pelan saat mereka melewati gerbang besar yang terbuka dan tertutup secara otomatis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah dan di teras rumah itu ada empat orang gadis tengah menunggunya. Satu gadis yang sepertinya mahasiswi, satu gadis sekolah menengah, satu gadis yang sepertinya masih sekolah dasar, dan gadis kecil yang sepertinya masih TK.

"Selamat datang di Lake House, maaf tapi Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sedang pergi. Mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi." Gadis yang sepertinya mahasiswi itu berujar dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Namaku Han Soo Eun, aku pengasuh anak-anak di sini selama ibu mereka pergi." Soo Eun menunduk ke arah ketiga gadis yang lain, "Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian."

Gadis yang sepertinya anak tertua dari pasangan Choi melangkah maju satu langkah dan membungkuk sopan, " _Hallo_ , aku Choi Seulla."

"Aku Choi Hana, aku anak kedua. Dan ini adik kami, Choi Haneul, adik kami yang paling kecil." Hana mengusap kepala gadis kecil yang sejak tadi memeluk boneka beruang di tangannya.

Seokjin tersenyum dan melangkah menghampiri mereka, " _Hallo_ , aku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin menunjuk Namjoon, "Itu Kim Namjoon, di sebelahnya Park Jimin, lalu Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, dan _Oppa_ yang mengenakan kacamata di sebelah mobil _van_ itu Kim Taehyung, dan terakhir adalah Jeon Jungkook."

Haneul melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Hana.

"Ada apa, Haneul?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Paman bilang dia tidak ingin kau ada di sini." ujar Haneul seraya menatap Seokjin.

"Paman?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

Haneul mengangguk, "Paman Cermin bilang begitu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Paman Cermin?"

Haneul mengangguk, "Dia membisikkannya padaku, dia bilang dia tidak ingin kau di sini."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Namjoon, boleh kuminta kalungmu?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalungku?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Haneul, kurasa Paman yang dimaksudnya itu adalah.. sesuatu yang menghantui tempat ini."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti kemudian melepas kalungnya, kalung salib yang sama dengan milik Seokjin.

Seokjin melangkah menghampiri Haneul dengan kalung Namjoon di tangannya. "Haneul- _ah_ , apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk _Oppa_?"

"Apa itu?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangkat kalung di tangannya, "Apa kau mau memakai ini? Ini akan melindungimu dari Paman Cermin itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Haneul gembira.

Seokjin mengangguk antusias, "Iya, jadi kau mau memakainya, kan?"

Haneul mengangguk dan Seokjin memasangkan kalung itu di leher Haneul.

Seulla menatap tamu-tamunya, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk, udaranya mulai dingin. Aku akan segera menelepon Mama dan Papa agar mereka cepat datang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rumah ini kami beli lima tahun lalu saat Seulla didiagnosa menderita suatu penyakit pernapasan." Ayah Seulla, Choi Yi An memulai ceritanya. "Saat kami membelinya, rumah ini hanyalah rumah tua biasa, harganya juga cukup murah. Kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini, tapi sebulan pertama sejak tinggal di sini, Hana sering sekali mimpi berjalan. Bahkan dia pernah nyaris tercebur ke danau di depan saat dia mimpi berjalan."

Istrinya, Choi Jan Ri, mengangguk pelan, "Kemudian setelah tinggal di sini selama setengah tahun, aku merasakan ada seorang penyusup di tiap malam saat aku bekerja. Aku menceritakan ini pada suamiku dan beberapa hari kemudian Seulla bilang dia melihat seorang pria yang mengawasinya saat tertidur."

"Kami merenovasi rumah dan melengkapinya dengan sistem keamanan terbaik. Pagar yang mengelilingi rumah ini adalah pagar besi setinggi tiga meter yang sulit dipanjat, kemudian gerbang otomatis, dan juga kamera pengawas di sekeliling rumah." Yi An menunjuk lampu di ruangan mereka, "Semua lampu dinyalakan berdasarkan sensor, jadi jika ada yang melangkah memasuki ruangan, maka lampu itu akan menyala secara otomatis. Selain itu rumah ini juga dilengkapi dengan sistem alarm. Aku memasang sistem keamanan terbaik dan mengaktifkannya setiap malam, tapi entah kenapa, penyusup itu masih bisa masuk ke dalam."

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, dimana ruangan untuk melihat gambar dari tiap CCTV itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada di belakang, tepat di sebelah dapur. Biar kuantar." Jan Ri berdiri dan segera diikuti oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

Taehyung ikut berdiri, "Aku akan membantu mereka."

Seokjin menatap Yi An, "Apa aku boleh mengelilingi rumah ini?"

"Tentu, silakan saja."

"Aku ikut." Yoongi berdiri bersamaan dengan Jungkook, yang tiba-tiba saja ikut berdiri.

"Kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk polos.

Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook berjalan dari ruang keluarga tempat mereka duduk tadi dan memulai perjalanan mereka untuk mengelilingi rumah itu.

Seokjin mendongak ke atas, "Anak-anak ada di atas?"

"Ya, bersama pengasuh mereka." ujar Yoongi.

Seokjin mengangguk paham, dia bergerak masuk ke satu ruangan dan dia melihat sebuah piano besar di pojok ruangan beserta dua lemari buku besar, satu set sofa dan satu perapian.

"Hmm? Ini terlihat seperti ruang perpustakaan." Seokjin melangkah masuk bersama Yoongi. Mereka baru saja mengelilingi ruangan itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Jungkook masuk ke ruangan.

"Hei, ternyata rumah ini memang mewah sekali, ayo ikut aku."

Seokjin dan Yoongi bergerak mengikuti Jungkook, Jungkook berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kaca tebal dan di samping pintu itu terdapat _panel_ alarm. Dan ketika dia membukanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir, di balik pintu itu hanya terlihat sebuah koridor dengan lantai kayu, ada dinding biasa di sebelah kanannya, dan juga dinding kaca di sebelah kirinya.

Jungkook melangkah masuk dan suara langkah kakinya terdengar bergema di atas lantai kayu itu, "Lihat, ada sungai di dalam rumah." Jungkook menunjuk ke luar dinding kaca dan Seokjin bisa melihat sebuah taman mini dengan sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir di tengah taman itu, di sebelah sungai itu terdapat dua buah kolam kecil penuh bunga teratai dan ada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara sisi tempat Seokjin berdiri dengan sisi seberangnya, dan terdapat pintu kaca lainnya di ujung sana.

"Ini terlihat seperti jalur penghubung instan untuk pergi ke sisi lain dari rumah ini." ujar Yoongi, dia membuka pintu kaca dan berdiri di atas jembatan penghubung itu, "Desain rumah ini luar biasa sekali."

"Ujung dari koridor ini adalah ruang cuci kemudian ada pintu lainnya yang menuju dapur. Aku tidak tahu ada apa di sisi seberang sana." jelas Jungkook.

"Itu _Guest House_."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mereka melihat Namjoon yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kaca.

" _Guest House_ nya seperti sebuah kabin kecil yang mengapung di pinggir danau, kalau kau berjalan melewati jembatan ini, kau akan tiba di pintu itu dan kalau kau membukanya, pintu itu tersambung dengan pintu belakang rumah yang bisa diakses langsung dari ruang kerja pemilik rumah. Sebenarnya rumah ini nyaris seperti labirin mini, sangat luas dan juga ada banyak pintu-pintu menuju ruangan-ruangan lainnya." jelas Namjoon seraya berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan merangkulnya.

"Jika dilihat dari atas, rumah ini berbentuk persegi dengan lubang di tengahnya dan lubangnya adalah taman kecil berisi sungai dan kolam ini." Namjoon menunjuk ke arah lantai dua dari tempat mereka berada, "Lihat, koridor itu adalah koridor di kamar-kamar di atas. Jadi kau bisa melihat ke bawah dari dinding kaca yang ada di sepanjang koridor lantai dua yang letaknya ada di depan pintu kamar."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Siapa yang mendesain rumah ini? Rumah ini hebat sekali."

"Rumah ini dibangun oleh seorang pria yang kabarnya adalah arsitek terkemuka di abad pertengahan. Kemudian rumah ini dijual pada seorang dokter gila yang akhirnya menjadi pembunuh paling sadis di tempat ini."

"Pembunuh?"

"Ya, pembunuh yang ditenggelamkan di danau di depan sana." Namjoon melirik arlojinya, "Sudah larut, kurasa sebaiknya kita tidur. Yoongi, Jungkook, panggil yang lainnya di ruang pengawas. Letaknya ada di sisi kanan dapur, pintu yang berwarna sama dengan dinding koridor."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berbaring dengan posisi bergelung di dalam pelukan Namjoon, karena kekurangan kamar tidur, Seokjin dan Namjoon tidur sekamar dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur untuk ukuran _single_ yang sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk dua orang, tapi karena Seokjin dan Jungkook tidur dengan posisi nyaris menindih pasangan mereka, tempat tidur itu bisa cukup untuk mereka.

 _ **Klik**_

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mendengar suara lampu yang menyala, dia yakin asalnya dari koridor di depan kamarnya. Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat kalau lampu koridor menyala karena sinarnya terlihat dari celah bawah pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa yang bangun selarut ini?" gumam Seokjin saat melihat ponselnya yang menunjukkan waktu 2.53 pagi.

Seokjin memperhatikan pintu kamarnya dan dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya. Seokjin bergerak bangun dan menatap lampu kamarnya yang sudah diatur agar menjadi agak remang, lampu kamar tidur hanya bisa diatur menjadi lebih gelap karena di rumah ini tidak ada saklar lampu.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang tertidur pulas, jika sudah pulas, Namjoon akan sangat sulit dibangunkan jadi Seokjin memilih untuk pergi memeriksa keadaan sendirian. Dia meraih _cardigan_ panjang miliknya dan melapisi pakaian tidurnya dengan itu.

Lampu di luar koridor baru saja mati dan Seokjin mengasumsikan bahwa siapapun yang berjalan keluar pasti sudah turun ke tangga. Seokjin berjalan dengan perlahan dan saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, lampu koridor langsung menyala.

Suasana sekitar koridor terlihat sepi dan semua pintu kamar tertutup. Di lantai atas memang hanya ada ada kamar tidur dan sebuah bagian kosong yang dibuat sebagai ruang bersantai. Seokjin melangkah ke tengah koridor dan dia terhenti saat melihat ada yang berjalan di lantai bawah, dia bisa melihatnya dari dinding kaca di sebelahnya.

"Oh, itu kan koridor menuju dapur." Seokjin menggumam pelan seraya memperhatikan koridor di bawah yang lampunya menyala.

Seokjin masih berdiri diam untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan di bawah namun dia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok seorang pria yang membawa pisau besar berjalan di lantai bawah. Seokjin berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuruni tangga dan pergi menghampiri koridor penghubung menuju dapur itu.

Namun saat Seokjin tiba di lantai bawah dia tidak melihat apapun, dia sudah berlari mengelilingi seisi lantai bawah namun Seokjin tidak melihat orang lain selain dirinya. Seokjin berdiri dengan bingung di depan tangga menuju lantai dua.

 _ **Cklek**_

Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dia berjalan menghampiri asal suara dan dia melihat sebuah pintu yang dia kenali sebagai pintu ruang kerja si pemilik rumah terbuka sedikit dan lampu menyinari tempat itu.

"Tuan Choi?" panggil Seokjin pelan.

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri ruang kerja itu namun sebelum dia mencapai pintu, lampu ruang kerja itu sudah padam. Kerutan di dahi Seokjin semakin dalam, dia berjalan menghampiri ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat dan membuka pintunya.

Dan ruangan itu kosong.

Lampu langsung menyala saat Seokjin melangkah masuk dan dia tidak melihat apapun di sana. Seokjin melangkah masuk dengan ragu dan matanya meneliti seisi ruangan, matanya berhenti saat dia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin yang besar dan kelihatannya sudah tua.

Seokjin memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin dan tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sosok seorang pria berdiri di belakangnya.

Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat ke belakangnya namun sebelum dia sempat melihat ke belakang, sesuatu sudah mengiris lengan Seokjin dan Seokjin refleks mencengkram lengannya.

Seokjin meringis pelan dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Seokjin menunduk memeriksa lengannya dan ternyata lengannya terluka dengan luka gores cukup dalam.

"Aduh.." ringisnya pelan.

Seokjin tidak mengerti, dia berada sendirian di dalam ruangan tapi entah kenapa tangannya terluka. Apa ini karena bayangan pria yang dilihatnya di cermin?

Seokjin menatap cermin itu lagi dan kali ini dia tidak melihat bayangan dirinya di sana, padahal Seokjin berdiri tepat di hadapan cermin tersebut.

"A-apa yang.."

Seokjin berjalan mendekati cermin itu dan menempelkan tangannya di sana, tapi pantulan bayangannya tetap tidak terlihat.

 _ **Tap**_

Seokjin berbalik saat mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya dan napasnya tertahan saat dia melihat sosok seorang pria tanpa wajah tengah mengangkat pisaunya dan bersiap untuk mengayunkannya ke Seokjin.

Dan sebelum Seokjin sempat bereaksi, pisau di tangan pria itu sudah diayunkan ke arahnya.

Tepat ke tubuhnya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ada banyak sekali reader yang meminta untuk dibuatkan sequel dari **The Thirteenth Step** , maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat sequelnya. Ini tentang Lake House yang kemarin sempat disebutkan di cerita sebelumnya.

Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan kalian?

Ini sengaja kubagi menjadi part karena ternyata ceritanya lebih panjang dari yang kuduga. Hahaha

.

.

.

.

Hmm, review? ^^v

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. The Lake House (Final Part)

**The Lake House**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

This is just a beautiful house, with a beautiful view, and an evil serial killer that lives here. / NamJin. Slight! VKook, MinYoon, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

 **The Lake House (Part. 2)**

Namjoon tidak sengaja terbangun saat dia merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya menghilang. Dia ingat Seokjin tidur nyaris menindihnya dan seharusnya Namjoon merasa berat, tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun. Namjoon membuka matanya dan Seokjin sudah tidak ada di sisinya.

"Jinnie?" panggilnya pelan dengan suara serak. Namjoon bergerak untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan dengan kesadaran yang masih separuh, Namjoon mencoba menatap sekeliling kamar tapi Seokjin tidak ada di dalam kamar.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Namjoon pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian dia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Namjoon menatap ke koridor yang sepi, "Apa dia ke kamar yang lainnya?"

Namjoon berbelok ke arah kanan dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, dan saat Namjoon mengintip ke dalam, dia tidak melihat siapapun selain Yoongi yang bergelung dalam pelukan Jimin dan Hoseok yang tidur di sofa.

Namjoon menutup pintu kamar itu dan menggaruk kepalanya lagi, "Aneh, kemana dia?"

Namjoon memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke lantai bawah dan saat dia berada di bawah tangga, Namjoon mendengar suara aneh seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh dari arah ruang kerja Tuan Choi.

"Seokjinnie?" panggil Namjoon pelan seraya melangkah ke ruang kerja Tuan Choi yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat dan lampunya menyala.

Namjoon membuka pintu ruangan itu dan dia melihat Seokjin sedang meringkuk ketakutan di depan cermin. "ASTAGA, SEOKJIN!"

Kakinya bergerak secara refleks menghampiri Seokjin dan Namjoon bergegas berlutut di hadapan Seokjin. "Hei, kenapa? Sayang?"

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan dia melihat Namjoon di hadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin langsung melompat memeluknya.

" _Babe_ , ada apa? Astaga, tubuhmu dingin kau gemetar." Namjoon mengusap-usap punggung Seokjin dengan lembut sementara Seokjin memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"D-dia mencoba membunuhku." Seokjin menggumam pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa?"

"H-hantu itu.. dia.. mencoba membunuhku."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti kemudian pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada tetesan-tetesan darah di lantai. " _Babe_?" panggil Namjoon pelan kemudian meregangkan pelukan Seokjin dan saat itulah Namjoon melihat lengan Seokjin berdarah.

"Astaga, kau berdarah." Namjoon meraih lengan Seokjin yang terluka dan memeriksanya.

"Dia melukaiku, baru kali ini ada hantu yang benar-benar melukaiku." Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Apakah dendamnya pada tempat ini sebesar itu?"

Namjoon menatap bola mata Seokjin yang terlihat bergetar karena takut. Seokjin terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Kita obati lukamu lalu kembali tidur, _okay_? Nanti aku akan minta Jimin memeriksa kamera yang diletakkan di ruangan ini."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan dia pasrah saja saat Namjoon menggendongnya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hee? Kau diserang hantu itu, _Hyung_?" ujar Jungkook kaget saat Seokjin menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami dini hari tadi ke penghuni rumah lainnya.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dia melukai lenganku."

"Ini pertama kalinya, kan?" ujar Yoongi sambil memperhatikan lengan Seokjin yang diperban.

"Dimana Namjoon _Hyung_ dan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung yang baru tiba di meja makan.

"Mereka sedang memeriksa kamera yang ada di ruang kerja Tuan Choi." Hoseok berujar pelan seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah roti panggang.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Seokjin- _ssi_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tuan Choi khawatir.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Choi. Anda tidak perlu cemas." Seokjin berujar memenangkan.

"Dimana anak-anak?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mereka masih di atas, istriku sedang membantu Hana dan Haneul untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Hari ini hanya ada Seulla di rumah karena aku dan istriku harus bekerja setelah mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah." Tuan Choi menjelaskan pada yang lainnya yang berada di meja makan.

"Pengasuh anak-anak tidak datang?" tanya Seokjin.

Tuan Choi menggeleng, "Dia agak sibuk hari ini."

"Apa Seulla sering ditinggal sendirian di rumah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ya, kami pernah beberapa kali meninggalkan Seulla, waktu itu saat Seulla terluka karena terjatuh dari lantai dua juga karena kami meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Ah ya, anda pernah membahas itu di surat yang anda berikan pada kami." Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Seulla saat itu?"

"Dia kritis selama satu minggu kemudian saat dia akhirnya bisa berbicara pada kami, dia bilang dia dikejar-kejar seorang pria yang membawa pisau dan karena panik, Seulla tidak sadar kalau dia melompat dari jendela lantai dua."

"Apa itu ulah pencuri?" tebak Yoongi.

Tuan Choi menggeleng ragu, "Sistem keamanan di rumah ini dinyalakan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda penyusup. Dan yang anehnya, berdasarkan tampilan dari kamera pengawas, tidak ada seorang pun di rumah ini selain Seulla, dia tiba-tiba saja menjerit-jerit dan berlari mengelilingi rumah sebelum kemudian melompat dari lantai dua."

"Apa Seulla mengetahui hal ini?" ujar Seokjin.

"Tidak, aku dan istriku sepakat untuk merahasiakan ini dari Seulla. Kami tidak mau putri kami semakin _shock_."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, _Hyung_?" bisik Jungkook pada Seokjin yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Kurasa kita harus membicarakan ini dengan Namjoon." Seokjin berujar pelan, "Kelihatannya kita membutuhkan sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini."

Namjoon dan Jimin melangkah masuk ke ruang makan bersama dengan sisa anggota keluarga Choi. Namjoon menempati kursi di sebelah Seokjin sementara Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

Seokjin menarik lengan baju Namjoon pelan, "Kita harus bicara setelah sarapan."

Namjoon mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi sebentar, akhirnya keluarga Choi setuju untuk keluar sebentar dan menginap di tempat lain sampai pekerjaan Namjoon dan yang lainnya selesai. Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi dia sadar bahwa apapun yang menghantui rumah ini jauh lebih kuat daripada biasanya. Dan Seokjin tidak mau mengambil resiko melukai keluarga Choi yang lainnya.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?" tanya Hoseok seraya bersandar ke sofa ruang tengah.

Saat ini masih tengah hari tapi karena cuaca mendung, suasana menjadi lebih gelap dan sudah terlihat seperti sore hari. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah itu.

Seokjin memainkan kalung di lehernya, "Aku akan memancingnya untuk keluar kemudian melakukan sesuatu. Melihat dendamnya pada tempat ini, mungkin dia tidak akan mau pergi dari sini."

"Jadi kita tidak akan mengusirnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku bisa mengusirnya jika cara itu berhasil. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita mencari tahu sesuatu soal rumah ini terlebih dahulu." Seokjin menatap ke arah yang lainnya, "Kita berpencar menjadi dua tim. Tuan Choi mengatakan padaku bahwa ruang bawah tanah dan loteng rumah ini berisi barang-barang yang memang sudah ada di rumah ini. Kita akan mencari di sana."

" _Okay_ , kalau begitu aku mencari di loteng." Taehyung berujar seraya meregangkan punggungnya.

"Aku ikut Taetae _Hyung_!" pekik Jungkook.

"Jimin dan Hoseok sebaiknya di ruang pengawas saja. Amati baik-baik kamera yang sudah disebar di seluruh rumah ini." ujar Namjoon.

"Aku akan ke ruang bawah tanah." Seokjin berujar tenang kemudian dia menatap Namjoon, "Kau sudah melihat rekaman kamera pengawas? Apa yang terekam?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Kau diserah oleh sosok yang terlihat seperti pria. Kamera tidak menangkapnya dengan jelas."

"Ya, aku memang merasa diserang oleh seorang pria tanpa wajah."

Hoseok bergidik saat mendengar ucapan Seokjin, "Hii, aku tidak mau melihatnya."

"Aku juga tidak." sahut Jimin.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ke ruang bawah tanah juga bersama Seokjin _Hyung_." ujar Yoongi.

"Aku juga akan ikut ke ruang bawah tanah dengan Seokjinnie." Namjoon berdiri dari posisinya. " _Okay_ , ayo kita mulai bekerja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menyorotkan senternya ke sekeliling ruang bawah tanah yang penuh dengan berbagai macam barang seperti kardus, lemari-lemari tua dan juga barang-barang lainnya.

"Oke, kita harus mulai dari mana?" ujar Yoongi sambil menatap ke sekitar.

"Catatan, buku harian, atau apapun yang terlihat seperti itu." Seokjin melangkah menghampiri salah satu kardus dan mulai membukanya.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri kardus lainnya sementara Yoongi menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya dia menghampiri kotak kayu yang terkunci.

"Tidak masalah kan kalau aku menghancurkan kuncinya?"

"Yah, kurasa bukan masalah." Namjoon berujar tenang seraya memeriksa kertas-kertas yang ditemukannya dalam kardus.

Terdengar suara benturan berulang kali saat Yoongi berusaha menghancurkan kunci yang kelihatannya sudah lama di kotak tersebut. Dan akhirnya setelah menghantam kunci tersebut dengan balok beberapa kali, Yoongi berhasil merusak kunci tersebut dan membuka kotaknya.

"Hmm? Isinya hanya dua buah buku." Yoongi menarik keluar dua buah buku dengan sampul kulit usang yang terasa kasar dan agak aneh, sangat berbeda dengan sampul kulit pada umumnya.

"Apa isi bukunya?" tanya Namjoon tanpa menoleh dari kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Uuh, tulisannya kecil sekali. Sebentar." Yoongi membalik-balik beberapa halaman kemudian dia tertegun, "Astaga!" pekiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin langsung sambil menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin, "Ini.. buku harian. Dan di sini tertulis mengenai alasan kenapa dia membunuh orang lain." Yoongi menunduk menatap buku di tangannya, "Di sini tertulis kalau dia sangat suka melakukan operasi terhadap tubuh manusia, kurasa dia mengidap kelainan. Dan dia juga menuliskan kalau mengoperasi pasiennya di rumah sakit tidak lagi memuaskan sehingga akhirnya dia mulai mengoperasi wajahnya sendiri."

"Mengoperasi wajahnya?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Di sini tertulis dia mengoperasi wajahnya dengan memotong hidung dan pipinya." Yoongi mengernyit jijik, "Dan ada keterangan kalau dia juga memburu warga sekitar untuk kemudian dia bawa ke rumahnya dan dibunuh di sini."

Seokjin menyorotkan senternya ke arah buku yang dipegang Yoongi, "Hei, tidakkah menurut kalian kulit buku itu agak aneh? Apa itu buku buatan tangan?"

"Eerr.. aku tidak menemukan catatan mengenai buku.. HIIIII!" Yoongi melempar buku yang dipegangnya menjauh darinya kemudian mengusap-usap tangannya dengan ekspresi jijik luar biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin bingung dan bergerak untuk mengambil buku yang dilempar Yoongi begitu saja ke lantai.

"Jangan sentuh itu! Sampul buku itu terbuat dari kulit manusia!" jerit Yoongi.

Namjoon terperangah, "Apa?"

Yoongi menunjuk buku itu dengan ekspresi ngeri, "Tadi aku membaca sebaris kalimat yang mengatakan kalau dia membuat dua buah sampul buku dari dua orang yang dia kuliti. Dua-duanya adalah seorang gadis di kota yang paling cantik."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, " _Babe_?"

Seokjin menatap buku itu lama sebelum kemudian dia meraih buku itu dan membukanya. "Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak juga pergi dari rumah ini. Dia pasti merasa terikat dengan seluruh barang-barang yang ada di sini."

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah tangga saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan mereka melihat Taehyung memasuki ruang bawah tanah.

"Hei, kalian harus ikut aku ke loteng. Aku menemukan hal yang luar biasa."

Mereka bertiga berpandangan kemudian serentak berjalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tapi sebelumnya Namjoon sempat menarik satu buku lainnya yang terbuat dari kulit juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertujuh duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bulat di ruang tengah. Seokjin meletakkan sebuah lilin berukuran cukup besar di tengah ruangan dan menatap ke arah yang lainnya.

"Aku akan mencoba memancingnya keluar dan mengusirnya dari rumah ini." ujar Seokjin, kemudian dia meletakkan dua buku bersampul kulit manusia itu di atas meja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap kedua buku itu dengan jijik.

"Aku akan membakarnya nanti. Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang harus aku urus dengan pembuat buku ini." ujar Seokjin kemudian dia berdiri dan menyalakan lilin di tengah meja.

Jimin menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan takut, saat ini mereka berada di ruang tengah yang lampunya dimatikan dengan cara mematikan sensor yang ada. Jadi penerangan di ruangan itu hanya sebuah lilin besar yang diletakkan Seokjin di tengah meja.

Seokjin menatap nyala api lilin dengan tenang, "Kalian ingat kan aku pernah bilang kalau arwah akan datang menghampiri lilin? Mereka akan menghampiri cahaya ini sebentar lagi, apapun yang terjadi, jangan bergerak dari kursi kalian."

Hoseok bergidik dan meremas lengan Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Hei, apa kita harus melakukan ini?"

Yoongi menatap sekeliling ruangan, "Yah, untungnya aku tidak bisa melihat mereka."

Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya, "Hati-hati, sayang."

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian dia menarik napas dalam dan terus fokus pada nyala api lilin itu. Kemudian dia melihat api lilin itu bergoyang sedikit dan saat Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat ada lebih dari selusin arwah yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka.

"Oh, _God_ …" lirih Seokjin.

Jimin melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan gugup, "Ke-kenapa?"

Seokjin memperhatikan tiap wajah dari arwah yang mengelilingi mereka dan sebagian besar adalah wanita dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh garis bekas jahitan. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka meninggal karena dioperasi terlalu banyak, apalagi organ tubuh mereka juga diambil dan diawetkan karena itulah yang ditemukan Taehyung di loteng tadi.

Seokjin memperhatikan tiap wajah wanita itu yang menatapnya dengan sedih. Walaupun wajah mereka mereka terlihat menyeramkan karena penuh bekas jahitan, tapi Seokjin seolah bisa merasakan kalau mereka memang terjebak di dalam rumah ini.

Tak lama kemudian para arwah yang mengelilingi mereka terlihat menjerit karena takut dan bergeser, kemudian Seokjin melihat sosok seorang pria tanpa wajah yang dilihatnya di ruang kerja Tuan Choi.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam kemudian meraih sebuah stoples kaca bening di sebelahnya dan bersiap untuk menutup lilin yang menyala di hadapannya. Namun sebelum stoples itu menutup lilin, sosok hantu pria tanpa wajah itu mengayunkan pisaunya dan menggores lengan Seokjin.

"Argh!" pekik Seokjin saat lengannya kembali terluka dan meneteskan darah.

" _Hyung_!" teriak Jungkook saat dia melihat lengan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba saja berdarah.

Stoples kaca yang dipegang Seokjin terlepas dan nyaris jatuh dari meja namun dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Taehyung. Kemudian terdengar erangan kesakitan dari Taehyung karena saat dia menyentuh stoplesnya dan bermaksud untuk meletakkannya di meja, tiba-tiba saja tangannya terluka.

"Tutup lilinnya! Tutup lilinnya dengan stoples itu!" jerit Seokjin.

Namjoon menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan cepat menutup lilin itu walaupun punggung tangannya juga ikut terluka seperti digores pisau dan kelihatannya luka goresan Namjoon lebih dalam jika dilihat dari darah yang mengalir keluar.

Seokjin menatap sosok pria tanpa wajah itu, "Pergi! Kau tidak diterima di sini! Ini bukan rumahmu lagi, pergi!"

Lilin di dalam stoples mengeluarkan bunyi derak keras kemudian terdengar suara jeritan wanita yang terdengar memilukan dari seluruh rumah yang didengar oleh mereka semua.

Hoseok nyaris saja melompat ketakutan saat suara jeritan itu terdengar namun Jungkook berhasil menahannya untuk tetap di tempat. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat sambil berusaha mengacuhkan suara jeritan yang terdengar semakin keras.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan panik dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Pergi!" teriak Seokjin lagi.

Lilin itu berderak kembali kemudian akhirnya padam dengan suara letusan kecil dan percikan api berwarna hijau.

"GYAAAA! APA YANG TERJADI?!" jerit Hoseok saat lilin betul-betul padam dan hanya meninggalkan kegelapan di sekitar mereka.

"Tolong katakan salah satu diantara kalian memegang ponsel atau senter." Yoongi berujar pelan seraya menggenggam tangan Jimin yang agak berkeringat karena tegang.

"Ah, aku membawa ponselku." Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Hoseok dan Hoseok langsung menjerit kaget.

" _Hyung_ , tenang sedikit." Taehyung berujar pelan seraya meraba ke sebelahnya dan merasakan lengan Jungkook yang sibuk mencari-cari ponselnya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celana dan menyalakannya, mereka bertujuh menghembuskan napas lega saat akhirnya mereka bisa melihat.

"Haah, akhirnya ada cahaya." Jimin berujar penuh nada lega kemudian dia tertegun saat melihat salah satu lengan Taehyung yang diletakkan di meja. "Hei, Tae, bukankah tadi kau terluka? Lukanya hilang."

Taehyung memeriksa lengannya sendiri, "Kau benar!" Taehyung menatap lengan Seokjin dan Namjoon, "Hei, luka kalian juga menghilang!"

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega kemudian menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Mau membantuku membakar buku ini dan juga membereskan seluruh stoples berisi organ tubuh yang diawetkan itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tentu. Tapi sebelumnya kita pulihkan dulu sensor lampunya."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Oh, jangan lupa keluarkan cermin yang ada di ruang kerja Tuan Choi. Bingkai cermin itu.. terbuat dari tulang-tulang korban yang dibunuh di sini."

Taehyung bergidik pelan, "Menjijikkan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, mereka meminta keluarga Choi untuk kembali ke rumah mereka dan Namjoon menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi dan menjelaskan soal barang-barang yang mereka temukan di rumah itu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi mempercayakan seluruhnya kepada Namjoon dan yang lainnya dan menghubungi polisi untuk mengurus stoples-stoples berisi organ tubuh yang diawetkan. Tuan Choi juga setuju cermin yang ada di ruang kerjanya dihancurkan karena ternyata, sejak mereka memasuki rumah itu, cermin itu memang sudah berada di situ.

Polisi memutuskan untuk membawa seluruh organ dalam yang ditemukan untuk diidentifikasi pemiliknya dan menyerahkan organ tersebut pada keluarga si pemilik organ untuk dikuburkan secara layak.

Seokjin membawa kedua buku yang terbuat dari kulit manusia itu ke halaman depan sementara di sebelahnya Taehyung dan Jimin menggotong cermin besar tersebut.

"Apakah alasan Hana memanggil hantu itu 'Paman Cermin' karena dia pernah melihatnya di sini?" tanya Taehyung sambil meletakkan cermin itu ke tanah kemudian mulai merusaknya bersama Jimin.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Hana sering melihat bayangan mengerikan di cermin itu dan dia mendekati Hana karena memang biasanya anak kecil lebih sensitif terhadap hal-hal seperti itu."

Jimin menumpuk cermin yang sudah dia hancurkan menjadi satu kemudian menyiramkan bensin ke atasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong _Hyung_ , aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengusir hantu seperti semalam."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Itu cara lama. Karena hantu kali ini tidak merasuki manusia, aku dan Namjoon tentu tidak bisa melakukan metode pengusiran hantu yang biasa, kan? Lilin yang kunyalakan itu akan menarik para hantu untuk muncul, kemudian ketika kau menutupnya dengan stoples, para hantu akan terjebak di dalamnya dan akhirnya akan pergi saat lilin mati."

Taehyung mengambil pemantik dari dalam sakunya dan menyalakan api untuk membakar cermin itu. "Berarti saat ini hantu itu sudah pergi?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kita hanya perlu membiarkan polisi memeriksa keseluruhan rumah ini untuk menemukan sisa-sisa korban yang pernah dibunuh di sini. Kalau semuanya sudah dimakamkan dengan layak, rumah ini pasti bersih." Seokjin melempar kedua buku yang dipegangnya ke dalam nyala api.

"Lalu tujuanmu membakar ini semua?" tanya Jimin sambil memperhatikan api yang perlahan-lahan menghanguskan semuanya.

"Aku ingin melepas mereka dari keterikatannya pada benda-benda ini."

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Suara berat yang berasal dari belakang mereka membuat mereka bertiga menoleh dan mereka melihat Namjoon sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka bersama Yoongi.

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Choi?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah bilang pada mereka untuk tidak mengusik lilin yang ada di meja di ruang tengah dan Tuan Choi memutuskan untuk mengunci ruangan itu seterusnya. Dia bilang lebih baik dia kehilangan satu ruangan dalam rumahnya daripada rumahnya terus berhantu."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk, "Itu ide yang bagus, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk acuh, " _Yeah_ , kurasa pekerjaan kita sudah selesai. Kapan kita kembali ke Seoul?"

"Sebentar lagi. Tae, Jimin, sebaiknya kalian bantu Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sedang membereskan kamera-kamera dan peralatan kita." Namjoon berujar seraya menatap Jimin dan Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin, "Aku akan mengemasi barang-barang kita yang masih ada di kamar-kamar."

Namjoon dan Seokjin mengangguk kemudian setelah Yoongi pergi, mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan seraya memperhatikan api yang semakin memusnahkan cermin dan buku itu.

"Kita sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru lagi." Namjoon berujar pelan kemudian menggerakkan lengannya untuk merangkul bahu Seokjin.

"Lagi? Secepat ini? Kenapa ada banyak sekali hantu di dunia ini?" keluh Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa, "Klien kita kali ini adalah seorang detektif. Dia bilang dia merasa kameranya agak aneh dan ingin kita membantu menyelidiki kamera tersebut."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Aneh bagaimana?"

" _That camera, captures death_."

"Hah?" ujar Seokjin semakin bingung.

Namjoon tertawa, "Sudahlah, keterangan lebih lengkapnya akan aku ceritakan di mobil saat kita pulang ke Seoul. Atau kalau mau, kau bisa membaca email yang dikirimkan klien kita. Aku saja baru membacanya tadi pagi."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Baiklah."

"Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah sebaiknya kita ambil pekerjaan ini atau tidak?"

Seokjin menimbang-nimbang sebentar kemudian dia mengangguk, "Hmm, baiklah. Hanya menyelidiki kamera, kan? Kurasa tidak sulit."

Namjoon tertawa, " _Babe_ , kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau yang akan kita tangani ini bukan sekedar 'kamera' biasa."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya acuh, " _Well_ , kita lihat saja nanti."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

P.S:

Penyakit kecanduan operasi itu memang ada, tapi aku lupa nama ilmiahnya. Si penderita ini akan kecanduan mengoperasi makhluk hidup, ada yang mengoperasi ke hewan, tapi ada juga yang ke manusia. Intinya sih ini semacam penyakit kejiwaan.

Lalu soal yang cara pengusiran hantu dengan lilin, itu memang benar ada. Kalau tidak salah itu semacam trik voodoo lama. Jadi menurut kepercayaan mereka, arwah akan menghampiri cahaya (lilin), jadi ketika lilin itu ditutup dengan stoples, (katanya) arwah itu akan terkurung di situ. Tapi katanya sih hanya mengurung arwahnya dalam stoples itu, jadi tidak mengusirnya secara penuh. Makanya lilin yang digunakan tidak boleh dinyalakan lagi, harus dibiarkan di dalam stoples.

Btw, soal 'buku dari kulit manusia' itu memang pernah ada. Aku lupa pada saat zaman kapan, tapi memang pernah ada. Dan ini aku tahu karena aku rutin menonton ' **My Haunted House'** di channel **Lifetime**. Hahaha

Waktu itu buku ini pernah disebutkan di salah satu episodenya. Haha

Beberapa kejadian di cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari acara tersebut. Jadi jika ada yang kebetulan menonton acara tersebut dan membaca ini, pasti tahu mana kejadian yang aku maksud. Hahaha

.

.

.

P.S.S:

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat membuat ini menjadi 'series' semacam ini. Tapi kalau peminatnya banyak dan kalian tidak keberatan dengan update yang tidak menentu, aku bisa mengusahakan untuk membuat ini menjadi series. Hehe

Jadi, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian ya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. The Loft (Part 1)

"Hmm, hmm, hmm~"

"Seokjin, kau lihat jaketku yang berwarna coklat tua tidak?"

"Jaket kulitmu itu? Coba buka lemari kanan, Joonie."

.

.

.

"Pagi, _Hyung_."

"Pagi, Yoongi."

"Badainya belum reda ya?"

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , pohon ceri di halaman belakang berderak terus. Aku takut."

"Benarkah, Kookie? Namjoonie, kau belum memotong dahan pohon itu ya?"

"Eh? Aku lupa. Kemarin kita terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan kasus."

.

.

.

"Jimin, mau cokelat panas?"

"Ah ya, pagi ini dingin sekali karena badai."

"Iya, betul. Anginnya kuat sekali dan.."

.

.

.

 _ **KRAK KRAK KRAK**_

.

.

Namjoon memandang Seokjin, "Jangan bilang.."

.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAK**_

"ASTAGA, POHONNYA TUMBANG!"

.

.

.

.

 **The Loft**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre** : Horror, Romance

 **Rate** : T

 **Summary** :

"Kita harus mengungsi ke tempat lain sampai rumah kita selesai diperbaiki." / "Aku menemukan loft yang bagus." / "Loft?" / NamJin, Slight! MinYoon, VKook, and Hoseok fanfiction.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by 'My Haunted House' series**_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Loft (Part. 1)**

Seokjin memandang bagian belakang rumah mereka yang hancur total. Ruangan itu terdiri dari ruang kerja Namjoon, kamar Jungkook, perpustakaan mini Yoongi dan Seokjin, dan juga teras belakang rumah mereka.

Jungkook menatap kamarnya yang hancur lebur, "Untung aku sudah keluar dari kamarku."

Jimin mengangguk, "Kalau kau belum keluar, kau bisa mati tertindih pohon."

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kau ambil pakaianmu, Kookie. Namjoon sudah memanggil tukang untuk mulai membereskan kekacauan ini."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan kamarnya dengan hati-hati karena kamarnya penuh dengan dahan pohon yang besar. Badai baru saja berhenti tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan isi kamar Jungkook benar-benar berantakan, penuh dengan dedaunan, ranting, debu, tanah, dan juga basah karena hujan.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Dahan pohonnya sudah terlalu besar, pasti berat dan mudah tumbang kalau terkena angin hujan seperti semalam."

Jungkook membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang kering. Untungnya lemarinya baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa, _Hyung_. Barang berhargaku yang rusak hanya ponselku kok."

"Jungkook sudah mengambil barang-barangnya?" ujar Namjoon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka.

Seokjin mendelik ke arah kekasihnya itu, "Ini salahmu! Sudah kubilang pohon itu sudah terlalu lebat! Kenapa kau tidak segera memotong dahannya?! Dasar bodoh!" Seokjin menjambak rambut Namjoon dengan kesal.

"Aduh! Sakit! _Babe_ , hentikan!" rintih Namjoon sementara Seokjin masih saja meremas-remas rambut Namjoon.

"Hiih! Aku benci padamu! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Merenovasi rumah itu lama, Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin melepaskan jambakannya dan mendorong-dorong bahu Namjoon kesal.

Namjoon merengut dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nyeri karena jambakan Seokjin, "Rumah kita diasuransikan, sayang. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak asuransi dan mereka akan memeriksa keadaan rumah ini."

"Lalu kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Seokjin kesal.

Sementara itu, anggota rumah yang lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berdebat. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Namjoon dan Seokjin benar-benar berperan seperti orang tua mereka. Dan Seokjin adalah ibu yang begitu baik dan pengertian, wajar dia cemas karena saat ini anak-anaknya tidak memiliki tempat untuk tidur.

"Kita bisa tinggal di hotel kan?" ujar Namjoon.

Yoongi mendengus, "Terlalu mahal, Kim."

Namjoon merengut saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi, dia menatap Seokjin bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan tapi Seokjin mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Apa kita masih punya pekerjaan, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, pekerjaan memeriksa kamera seorang detektif." Namjoon melirik arlojinya, "Tadinya aku memintanya untuk datang, tapi karena kondisi rumah kita, kurasa sebaiknya aku merubah lokasi pertemuannya."

Jimin menatap Hoseok, "Apa aku dan Hoseok _Hyung_ perlu menyiapkan peralatan kami?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Ini hanya pertemuan biasa. Lagipula aku berencana mencoba kamera itu di rumah ini."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Sekarang sebaiknya kita bersiap. Kookie, mandilah dulu, pakai saja kamar mandi di kamarku. Yoongi, bantu aku sebentar di dapur." Seokjin berbalik meninggalkan koridor begitu saja.

Namjoon menatap punggung Seokjin yang menjauh, "Hmm, dia marah padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertujuh memutuskan untuk menemui detektif itu. Dia seorang pria blasteran yang ibunya adalah warga korea dan ayahnya warga luar. Mereka duduk bersama di sebuah restoran.

Di meja mereka hanya Jungkook yang terlihat begitu berbinar karena dia sedang sibuk menghabiskan es krimnya. Sementara Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin yang sedang melahap kue cokelat dan di sebelahnya ada Taehyung yang tengah menopang dagu seraya memperhatikan Jungkook yang makan dengan sangat gembira dan berseri-seri.

Di sebelah Jungkook ada Namjoon, Hoseok, lalu Seokjin. Hoseok duduk dengan gugup karena dia berada diantara dua orang yang sedang bertengkar. Seokjin jelas masih kesal pada Namjoon karena dia terlihat begitu ketus padanya sejak mereka berangkat tadi.

"Mana detektif itu? Lama sekali." Yoongi berujar kemudian dia menghela napas bosan.

"Sabar, _baby_." ujar Jimin menenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian munculah sosok seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam dan seragam kepolisian menuju ke meja mereka. "Maaf aku terlambat. Aku Daniel Lee."

Seokjin mendongak dan sejenak dia terkesima melihat betapa tampannya detektif yang menjadi klien mereka kali ini. "Uh, hai. Tidak apa, silakan duduk."

Daniel mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Seokjin karena memang hanya kursi itu yang tersisa. Seokjin tersenyum ramah padanya, "Aku Seokjin,"

Daniel tersenyum lebar padanya, "Daniel." Daniel menatap sekeliling meja, "Maaf terlambat, aku harus menghadiri upacara pemakaman seorang partnerku di kepolisian."

Seokjin tersenyum maklum, "Bukan masalah. Kami belum lama menunggu."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat betapa ramahnya Seokjin pada sang detektif, dia melirik Namjoon yang duduk di seberangnya dan Namjoon terlihat mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

Hoseok semakin mengkerut di kursinya karena Namjoon mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kelam.

Jungkook mengerjap polos, "Namjoon _Hyung_ kenapa? Sakit perut?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada begitu polos itu sontak membuat Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon, tapi itu hanya bertahan dua detik karena setelahnya dia kembali menatap Daniel.

"Apa aku boleh melihat kamera yang bermasalah itu?" tanya Seokjin.

Daniel mengangguk dan membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kamera analog model lama. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Wow, itu kelihatannya sudah lama sekali."

Daniel mengangguk, "Uh _yeah_ , aku suka kamera analog dan aku menemukan ini di penjualan barang bekas di salah satu rumah di lingkunganku."

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil alih kamera itu dari tangan Daniel, "Wah, ini keren. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat yang seperti ini." ujarnya kagum kemudian dia mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Hoseok, "Aku benar kan, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok mengangguk kikuk, "Yaah.. hahaha." Hoseok benar-benar semakin menciut berada di antara Namjoon yang cemburu dan Seokjin yang sekarang justru sibuk bertanya mengenai kesukaan Daniel terhadap kamera analog.

Taehyung tertawa kecil karena dia benar-benar merasa situasi yang ada di sana sangat lucu.

Namjoon berdehem keras, "Kami akan mengambil kameramu dan menyelidikinya, Detektif."

Daniel agak tersentak saat Namjoon tiba-tiba berbicara padanya, "Oh, silakan."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kirimkan _email_ mengenai detail kronologis dimana dan kapan kau membeli kamera ini. Dan aku juga perlu foto-foto yang kau dapat saat memotret dengan kamera ini."

Daniel mengangguk, "Aku akan kirimkan semuanya ke email."

Seokjin tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih."

Namjoon mendengus dan Taehyung berusaha setengah mati menahan tawa dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan dan menggeleng kecil sementara Hoseok menunduk dalam dengan jari yang memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita memikirkan dimana kita akan tidur malam ini." ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Daniel menatap Yoongi, "Ada apa dengan rumah kalian?"

"Rumah kami tertimpa pohon." Taehyung menjawab kemudian dia melirik Namjoon, "Karena seseorang lupa memotong dahan pohon yang sudah lebat."

Namjoon mendengus lagi, wajahnya semakin cemberut.

"Astaga! Kalian baik-baik saja?!" tanya Daniel seraya menatap Seokjin.

"Kami baik, hanya kamar Jungkook yang hancur lebur dan beberapa ruangan lainnya."

"Dan ruang kerjaku, sayang. Ruang kerjaku hancur." Namjoon menyela dengan dingin dan mata yang menatap Seokjin tajam.

Seokjin balas menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan menantang, "Aku tahu, apa kau tidak dengar kalau tadi aku mengatakan _'dan beberapa ruangan lainnya'_ , huh?"

Daniel terdiam dengan alis mengerut karena tidak mengerti, dia menatap Yoongi yang balas menatapnya kemudian menggeleng kecil. _'Jangan ikut campur'_ , ujarnya tanpa suara.

Daniel mengangguk paham, kemudian dia melirik arlojinya. "Oh, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya refleks.

Daniel tersenyum, "Ada kasus yang menanti. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku izin selama 45 menit untuk bertemu kalian."

Jimin mengangkat kamera di tangannya, "Kami pinjam dulu kameramu."

Daniel mengangguk, "Silakan saja."

Daniel tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian dia pergi dari restoran tempat mereka duduk bersama.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Dan sekarang kita harus sibuk mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Jungkook menyodorkan ponsel Taehyung pada Seokjin, "Tadi aku mencari beberapa informasi soal apartemen murah dan aku menemukan _loft_ yang bagus."

Seokjin meraih ponsel yang disodorkan Jungkook, " _Loft_?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, loft yang ditemukan Jungkook itu cukup bagus dan lumayan luas. Bagian bawahnya hanyalah gudang biasa."

Seokjin mengamati informasi yang tertera, "Hmm, ruangan yang luas dengan satu kamar, satu dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tengah yang luas dan sebuah loteng kecil." Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, "Sepertinya ini bagus."

"Kau tidak ingin memperlihatkannya padaku, Seokjin?" ujar Namjoon dengan suara beratnya.

Uh-oh, kalau Namjoon sudah memanggilnya _'Seokjin'_ dengan nada sedingin itu, berarti Namjoon benar-benar marah.

Seokjin menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Namjoon yang berada di sebelah Hoseok.

"Biaya sewanya juga murah. Kita ke sana saja. Bagaimana?" ujar Seokjin.

"Aku menurut saja." Yoongi berujar seraya mengambil kamera analog dari tangan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang memainkan kamera di tangannya, "Aku juga. Tapi kita harus pergi membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat kamar gelap. Kamera itu analog, kita tidak akan bisa melihat hasilnya di komputer."

"Kalau begitu kita juga butuh beberapa tirai tebal." Hoseok menambahkan seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku juga ikut dengan keputusan _Hyung_ saja." Jungkook menambahkan kemudian dia melahap suapan terakhir dari mangkuk es krimnya.

"Nah, sekarang semuanya tergantung pada keputusan kalian, _Hyung_." ujar Taehyung.

"Jimin, kamera ini ada filmnya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, ada."

Yoongi mengangkat kameranya dan mengarahkannya pada Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Seokjin yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya jika ini dipakai, kan?" ujarnya.

 _ **Snap!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah melalui perdebatan alot diantara Seokjin dan Namjoon mereka memutuskan untuk pindah sementara waktu ke _loft_ murah yang berhasil ditemukan Jungkook. Ketika mereka tiba di gedung tempat _loft_ itu berada, Yoongi langsung mengerutkan hidung tidak suka saat melihat banyaknya debu yang berada di dalam gedung.

"Kotor sekali," gerutu Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa, "Wajar kalau kotor. Tempat ini sudah tidak dihuni cukup lama, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tempat yang kita sewa ada di lantai dua. Katanya sih itu terdiri dari dua lantai juga, lantai atasnya seperti loteng mini."

Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook dan mengajaknya berjalan, "Ayo lihat tempatnya, kalau kita tiba duluan, kita bisa mengklaim _spot_ yang bagus untuk tidur."

Hoseok berdecak, "Percuma, _spot_ terbaik sudah pasti akan diklaim oleh mereka." ujar Hoseok kemudian dia menuding Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih terlibat perang dingin.

Seokjin terlihat tengah menyeret koper besarnya sementara di belakangnya Namjoon memperhatikan dengan wajah cemberut. Dan wajah Seokjin sendiri tidak kalah mendungnya dengan wajah Namjoon.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Kapan mereka akan berhenti perang dingin ya?"

Akhirnya setelah memeriksa kondisi tempat yang mereka sewa, mereka memutuskan untuk membagi wilayah untuk tempat tidur masing-masing. Seokjin dan Namjoon akan tidur di kamar mungil dengan langit-langit yang miring karena berbatasan langsung dengan atap. Taehyung dan Jungkook akan tidur di loteng mini yang berlangit-langit rendah dan Jimin, Yoongi serta Hoseok akan menggunakan ruang tengah _loft_ yang luas sebagai tempat tidur.

"Aku harap kita tidak akan berlama-lama di tempat ini." gumam Yoongi seraya menyiapkan tempat tidur lipat untuknya dan Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh sementara tangannya tetap bergerak aktif menepuk-nepuk bantal yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. " _Loft_ ini bagus kok. Tunggu saja sampai Seokjin _Hyung_ sudah selesai membersihkannya."

"Hei, aku dan Jungkook mau pergi membeli beberapa barang. Kalian mau menitip sesuatu?"

Suara Taehyung membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh. Jimin menggeleng sementara Yoongi mengangguk, "Beberapa bungkus _Pocky_."

Taehyung mengangguk dan Jungkook muncul di belakang Taehyung, "Kami pergi dulu, ya."

"Kalian mau membeli apa?" tanya Seokjin yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tangan yang membawa sapu dan lap kain.

"Beberapa cairan untuk mencetak foto. Aku akan membuat loteng mini itu sebagai kamar gelap. Kamera yang akan kita selidiki itu model lama, kita butuh kamar gelap."

Jimin mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar. Ngomong-ngomong dimana kamera itu?"

"Aku meletakkannya di sebelah tempat tidurku." Seokjin berujar kemudian dia menatap seisi ruang tengah. "Aduh, kain apa itu? Singkirkan, Jim." Seokjin menunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan yang tertutup lemari kecil. Di sana memang ada sesuatu yang tertutupi kain.

Jimin menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Seokjin, "Hmm, aku tidak menyadari ini ada di sini sebelumnya."

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin, "Mungkin itu barang milik pemilik sebelumnya yang tertinggal. Buang saja bersama dengan sampah yang lainnya."

Jimin mengangguk, dia mengangkat benda itu dan kain yang menutupinya terjatuh. "Ow," ujar Jimin, disaat dia hendak kembali menutupi benda yang ternyata adalah kanvas itu, dia tertegun.

"Lukisan macam apa ini? Tidak ada apa-apa selain merah." Jimin memutar-mutar lukisan itu untuk mencari apa kiranya gambar yang ada di kanvas namun hasilnya nihil. Kanvas itu hanya berisi warna merah yang terlihat seperti mengalir dari bagian atas kanvas hingga menetes ke bawah kanvas.

Yoongi melangkah mendekat dan ikut mengintip lukisan itu, "Pelukisnya berantakan dan ceroboh. Lihat, cat merahnya menetes ke bagian atas dan bawah kanvas."

Seokjin menghela napas, dia tidak melihat lukisan itu karena dia sibuk membersihkan ruang tengah. "Sudah, buang saja."

Jimin mengangguk, dia membungkus lukisan itu dan membawanya keluar dari _loft_ tempat mereka berada dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di luar gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya mereka semua duduk melingkar di ruang tengah seraya menyantap makan malam seadanya yang mereka pesan dengan sistem _delivery_ karena peralatan dapur yang ada sangat kurang memadai begitu juga dengan mangkuk dan piring serta peralatan makan lainnya. Karena mereka hanya tinggal untuk sementara, mereka tidak mengisi rumah dengan _furniture_ , mereka bahkan tidak memiliki meja atau kursi makan atau sofa.

Seokjin melahap makanannya kemudian secara refleks dia bergerak memberikan sedikit lauknya ke piring Namjoon yang berisi nasi lebih banyak dari dirinya. Namjoon mengucapkan terima kasih dan usapan lembut di tengkuk Seokjin kemudian kembali melahap makanannya.

" _Hyung_ sudah baikkan?" pekik Jungkook senang. Dia sudah menganggap Namjoon dan Seokjin seperti orangtuanya makanya dia tidak tahan melihat mereka perang dingin.

Seokjin tertegun begitupula dengan Namjoon. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian mendengus dan menggeser posisi duduk mereka.

Jungkook merengut sedih, "Yaah, belum ya?"

Yoongi tertawa, dia meraih _cola_ kaleng milik Jimin dan meneguk isinya. "Aku mau mandi."

Yoongi berjalan menuju kopernya dan membukanya untuk mengambil pakain ganti dan juga peralatan mandinya. Setelah selesai dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan karena mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah, tidak semua lampu yang ada dinyalakan, lampu yang menyala adalah lampu ruang tengah, lampu koridor penghubung menuju kamar mandi dan dapur dan juga lampu menuju tangga ke loteng.

Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, ruang tengah berada di ujung kanan sementara di ujung kiri adalah kamar berukuran kecil yang nantinya akan ditempati Seokjin dan Namjoon. Yoongi baru saja hendak membuka pintu ketika dia mendengar suara gemerisik pelan dari arah kamar Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Dahi Yoongi mengerut seketika, dia mencoba menatap ke arah ujung koridor namun dia tidak melihat apa-apa karena memang lampu koridor itu tidak terang. Kaki Yoongi bergerak untuk menghampiri koridor namun dia tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu, saat Yoongi menunduk, dia melihat kamera milik klien mereka berada di kakinya.

Yoongi berdecak, "Tidak biasanya Seokjin seceroboh ini." ujar Yoongi kemudian dia membungkuk mengambil kamera itu dan memeriksanya.

Jemari kurus Yoongi bergerak-gerak di kamera itu kemudian dia mengangkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada koridor gelap yang kosong.

 _ **Snap!**_

Yoongi agak mengernyit saat _blitz_ dari kamera itu seolah membutakan matanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan baik karena dia memejamkan matanya.

" _Aish_ , kamera ini memang model lama." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan kembali mengarahkan kamera itu ke tempat yang sama.

 _ **Snap!**_

Yoongi memperhatikan kamera yang berada di tangannya, "Sayang sekali ini bukan kamera digital. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat hasil fotonya."

Yoongi berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan kamera di tangannya, "Namjoon, jangan meninggalkan kamera ini sembarangan." Yoongi berujar seraya menyodorkan kamera itu ke Namjoon.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Namjoon bingung tapi dia tetap menerima kamera yang disodorkan Yoongi.

"Aku menemukannya di lantai koridor. Aku tahu benda itu mungkin tidak memiliki sejarah yang baik, tapi itu milik klien. Kita tidak boleh merusaknya." Yoongi berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah kamar mandi, "Sudah ya, aku mau mandi."

Namjoon memperhatikan kamera di tangannya kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Sayang, apa kau memindahkan ini ke lantai koridor?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku masih marah padamu."

Namjoon menghela napas, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah padamu?" gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung berdehem keras untuk memecahkan aura tegang diantara Namjoon dan Seokjin, "Berikan kameranya. Aku akan mencetak filmnya."

Namjoon menyodorkan kamera di tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang langsung menerimanya.

Taehyung berdiri dan Jungkook juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku ikut!" pekik Jungkook.

Hoseok meletakkan sumpitnya, "Aku juga."

Jimin berdehem canggung, "Sini, biar kubuang sampahnya."

Mereka semua bergegas membubarkan diri dan meninggalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon berdua di dalam ruang tengah. Seokjin masih memasang ekpresi cemberut sementara Namjoon menghela napas pelan.

Namjoon bergerak untuk duduk semakin dekat dengan Seokjin. "Aku minta maaf soal rumah kita."

Seokjin mendengus, "Sudah seharusnya."

"Kita hanya perlu menginap di sini sampai rumah itu selesai, sayang. Tidak akan lama." Namjoon meraih pinggang Seokjin dan merangkulnya.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku tahu.."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan mencium telinga Seokjin, "Jadi, aku dimaafkan, kan?"

Seokjin menoleh dan menatap wajah Namjoon kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Seokjin kemudian memeluknya.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk Namjoon, dia mengusapkan hidungnya ke bahu Namjoon dan ketika dia membuka mata, dia melihat sosok yang berdiri di koridor dan kelihatannya tengah menatap mereka. Seokjin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena lampu koridor yang gelap, dia hanya melihat satu sosok tinggi berwarna hitam kelam seperti bayangan.

Seokjin tersentak dan langsung mendorong tubuh Namjoon hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin kaget, "Sayang?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Maaf, kurasa aku melihat sesuatu." Seokjin kembali menatap koridor dan dia tidak melihat apapun.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah koridor, "Apa itu Yoongi yang sudah selesai mandi? Atau Jimin?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Kurasa bukan.."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Seokjin yang terlihat cemas, dia menangkup wajah Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak berpikiran kalau tempat ini berhantu, kan?"

Seokjin mengernyit tidak suka, "Mungkin saja, kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, dia menekan kedua pipi Seokjin hingga bibirnya mengerucut seperti ikan kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan ke bibir Seokjin yang mengerucut lucu seperti bibir ikan.

Seokjin merengek dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Namjoon, "Namjoon~ sudah.."

Namjoon tertawa saat Seokjin merengut padanya. "Sayang, aku tahu tempat ini kotor. Tapi itu bukan berarti tempat ini berhantu, kan?"

Seokjin mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Iya, aku tahu."

Namjoon tertawa lagi namun tawanya terputus karena mendengar derap langkah yang berlari ke arah ruang tengah dan tak lama kemudian Taehyung, Jungkook, dan juga Hoseok nampak memasuki ruang tengah seraya berlari.

" _Hyung_! Lihat ini!" ujar Taehyung kemudian dia menyodorkan beberapa foto di tangannya.

"Apa?" ujar Namjoon sementara dia bergerak mengambil foto di tangan Taehyung.

"Kamar mandi sudah kosong. Siapa yang ingin mandi?"

Suara Yoongi membuat Seokjin yang tadinya ingin melihat foto itu menoleh, "Aku, aku mau mandi."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. "Jimin mana?"

"Aku di sini." ujar Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul seraya menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung, "Foto apa ini?"

"Aku mencetak foto yang ada di kamera itu dan hasilnya seperti itu!"

Hoseok menunjuk foto itu, "Kurasa kamera itu benar-benar dikutuk."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalian kenapa, sih?" ujarnya kemudian Namjoon menunduk untuk melihat foto di tangannya.

Foto pertama adalah foto berisi Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang sedang duduk bersama. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, foto ini adalah foto yang diambil Yoongi tadi siang saat mereka berada di kafe. Mulanya tidak ada yang aneh hingga Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti wajah di bagian kanan atas foto, tepat di belakang Seokjin.

"Ini.."

"Mengerikan, kan?" ujar Hoseok takut. "Duh, kenapa aku harus berada di foto itu.."

Yoongi menunduk untuk melihat foto di tangan Namjoon, "Itu foto yang aku ambil siang tadi dan aku ingat tidak ada apapun di belakang kepala Seokjin."

Namjoon menggerakkan jarinya dan kali ini dia melihat foto kedua. Foto kedua adalah foto koridor dengan sosok tinggi kurus berwarna hitam yang seperti siluet berdiri di tengah koridor.

"Hei, itu foto yang kuambil barusan." Yoongi menunjuk foto itu, "Tapi tadi tidak ada siapapun di koridor."

Namjoon bergegas melihat foto ketiga namun foto itu hanya berisi warna hitam gelap seolah ada sesuatu yang menempel di lensa kamera.

"Tidak ada apapun di sana." gumam Jimin.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak menutup lensanya, kok. Kenapa tidak ada yang terpotret?"

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia memasukkan foto itu ke sakunya, "Kita bicarakan ini besok. Sekarang kalian tidur saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menggumam kemudian dia semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dada Namjoon yang sedang memeluknya. Karena kekurangan kasur lipat, Seokjin dan Namjoon harus tidur bersama dalam satu kasur lipat untuk ukuran _single_ dan mereka tidak keberatan untuk urusan itu.

Tadinya Seokjin masih terlelap di dalam mimpi, tapi dia merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dan karenanya dia terganggu hingga akhirnya terbangun. Seokjin belum membuka matanya, dia menggerung kesal kemudian dia membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah seseorang yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Seokjin menjerit dan terbangun dengan gerakan cepat karena wajah itu terlihat seperti wajah seorang yang begitu kurus hingga tulang pipinya terlihat, bola matanya cekung. Dan rambutnya jatuh menutupi dahinya dalam keadaan berantakan. Mata sosok itu hitam kelam tanpa bola mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Namjoon tersentak kaget dari tidurnya, dia segera bangun dan menatap Seokjin yang terduduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Sayang, kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Seokjin meraih lengan Namjoon dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kamar mereka remang-remang karena cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari lampur koridor yang dinyalakan.

Namjoon mendengar suara derap langkah kemudian lampu kamarnya dinyalakan dan sosok Jimin serta Yoongi muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Seokjin hanya mimpi buruk."

Yoongi menghela napas lega dan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah dinding sebelah kiri kamar Namjoon karena Namjoon tidur di sisi kanan. "Lukisan itu.. kenapa bisa ada di situ?"

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan dan mereka melihat lukisan aneh yang hanya berisi cat merah itu tergantung di dinding.

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Aku sudah membuangnya! Aku bersumpah aku sudah membuang lukisan itu!"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaiii~

Aku kembali setelah sekian lama dan membawa satu lagi cerita horror untuk kalian~

Cerita ini terbagi menjadi dua part dan part berikutnya adalah akhir dari cerita horror yang _**ini**_.

Masih ada yang lainnya yang mungkin akan aku buat lagi kalau waktu dan idenya memungkinkan.

So, stay tune! ;)

.

.

.

P.S:

Aku tidak ada ide untuk judul fanfik ini secara keseluruhan. Makanya judulnya jadi berubah tiap cerita.

Tapi kalau kalian punya rekomendasi bagus untuk judul ff ini, aku akan menerimanya. Hehehe

Jadi aku mohon tanggapannya! ^^

.

.

Review?

.

.

Thanks

Line! blacklunalite


	5. The Loft (Part 2)

**The Loft**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre** : Horror, Romance

 **Rate** : T

 **Summary** :

"Kita harus mengungsi ke tempat lain sampai rumah kita selesai diperbaiki." / "Aku menemukan loft yang bagus." / "Loft?" / NamJin, MinYoon, VKook, and Hoseok fanfiction.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by 'My Haunted House' series**_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Loft (Final Part)**

"Aku bersumpah aku sudah membuang lukisan itu! Bahkan aku yang menutup tempat sampahnya rapat-rapat agar tidak dibuka oleh kucing liar!"

Yoongi menatap lukisan yang masih tergantung di dinding, "Kalau memang begitu, lalu kenapa lukisan itu bisa ada di sini?" dia mengulurkan jemari kurusnya dan menyentuh pinggiran kanvas, "Lukisan ini aneh sekali. Membuatku merinding."

Seokjin berdehem pelan, dia masih agak kaget dengan sosok yang dilihatnya dan juga lukisan aneh yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya. "Se-sebaiknya kita keluarkan lagi lukisan itu."

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, "Aku tidak akan mengajukan diri untuk melakukan itu."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku sudah melakukannya dan aku tidak mau turun melewat tangga lapuk itu di tengah malam."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan. Memang, karena loft yang mereka tempati sudah agak tua, tangga menuju ke loft itu pun agak lapuk dan akan berderak tiap kali mereka menginjakkan kaki. Terlebih lagi penerangan di tangga lapuk itu hanya berupa lampu kecil yang mengeluarkan pendar cahaya kuning.

"Biar aku saja." Namjoon berdiri setelah sebelumnya melepaskan lengan Seokjin yang masih menempel erat di tubuhnya. Dia berjalan menuju dinding dan menarik lukisan itu dari dinding, Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan mengendus kanvas lukisan itu. "Baunya aneh, cat apa yang dipakai, ya?"

"Bau? Bau apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangkat lukisan itu, "Lukisan ini. Entah kenapa menurutku baunya sedikit amis. Berbeda dengan bau cat minyak biasa, lagipula permukaan cat minyak tidak akan seperti ini saat mengering."

"Mungkin dia memakai cat air." Jimin berujar agak ragu karena dia tahu cat air tidak akan menghasilkan warna merah pekat seperti lukisan itu.

"Kurasa tidak, kau tahu sendiri warna cat air tidak akan sepekat itu." Namjoon berujar dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan lukisan aneh itu.

"Oh sudahlah, buang saja lukisan itu dan kita kembali tidur." Yoongi melemparkan tangannya ke udara dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tempat Namjoon dan Seokjin tidur.

Jimin mengangguk setuju, "Aku mengantuk sekali. Tapi hebat juga Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok Hyung tidak terbangun sama sekali."

Yoongi tertawa, "Itu bagus, kalau Hoseok terbangun, dia pasti bersikeras menempelkan kasur lipatnya dengan kasur lipat milik kita."

Jimin tertawa dan menepuk kepala Yoongi, "Yasudah, ayo tidur lagi."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang masih terduduk kaku di tempat tidur, "Aku akan keluar sebentar, kau tidak apa kalau ditinggal sendirian?"

Seokjin mengangguk kaku, "Cepat kembali."

Namjoon mengangguk acuh, "Hmm, aku akan segera kembali setelah melemparkan lukisan ini."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang berbalik dan perlahan keluar dari kamar mereka. Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan ketika dia menunduk, dia melihat kamera analog yang sedang mereka selidiki berada di bawah tempat tidur lipatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa berada di sini?" gumam Seokjin. Dia meraih kamera itu dan memperhatikannya. Seingatnya tadi Taehyung bilang dia mencetak gambar dari kamera itu dan tadi Seokjin belum sempat melihatnya karena dia sedang mandi.

Seokjin berdiri dan mencari foto-foto yang sudah dicetak itu di sekitar kamarnya dan dia menemukannya tergeletak rapi di atas koper milik Namjoon. Seokjin meraihnya dan mulai memeriksa foto-foto.

Foto pertama yang dia lihat adalah fotonya bertiga dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok. "Apa ini?" gumam Seokjin saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh ikut terpotret bersama mereka.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut dalam, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang sekiranya dia lihat saat berada di kafe. Tapi saat itu dia sedang bertengkar dengan Namjoon sehingga Seokjin tidak ingat dan juga tidak waspada dengan apa yang berada di sekitarnya.

Dia membalik foto itu dan kali ini adalah foto koridor loft mereka dengan sosok siluet bayangan di tengah koridor. Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau sosok di foto itu mirip dengan sosok kurus yang dia lihat barusan.

"Mungkinkah?" gumam Seokjin ragu. Dia masih sibuk memperhatikan foto ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu di kamarnya mati.

"Oh sial." Seokjin mengeluarkan gerutuan dan sadar kalau keseluruhan listrik di loft mereka padam. Seokjin memilih berdiri diam di tempatnya karena dia tahu dia hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri jika bergerak dalam kegelapan semacam ini.

Seokjin merasakan hembusan angin dari arah belakangnya, "Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin pelan. Dia menoleh ke belakang tapi dia tidak melihat apapun karena kondisi yang benar-benar gelap.

Tunggu, kalau itu Namjoon, apa mungkin dia bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa bantuan penerangan sama sekali?

Seokjin mulai merasa gemetar, dia berdiri dengan mata yang berusaha melihat sekeliling. Kemudian dia merasakan gerakan lainnya di sebelah kiri tubuhnya dan Seokjin mulai ketakutan, foto yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

 _ **GRAB**_

Seokjin meringis saat sesuatu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Seokjin mencoba menarik tangannya namun sesuatu yang menariknya itu justru mencengkramnya semakin kuat. Dia bisa merasakan tekstur tulang yang menonjol dan keras dari sesuatu yang mencengkramnya dan Seokjin mengerang kesakitan.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

"Seokjin? Sayang?"

Seokjin jatuh terduduk saat sesuatu yang mencengkramnya itu melepasnya seiring dengan Namjoon yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan mengandalkan cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel.

Namjoon segera menghampiri Seokjin yang masih terduduk di tengah ruangan dan meringis kesakitan. "Sayang, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tanganku.."

Namjoon mengangkat tangan kiri Seokjin yang sejak tadi dipeluk oleh pemiliknya dan dia melihat bekas cengkraman kuat di sana. Bekasnya sudah meninggalkan ruam biru tua yang sangat jelas dan Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bekas tangan di memar itu.

"Siapa yang mencengkrammu?" tanya Namjoon, dengan hati-hati dia mengusap memar itu dan Seokjin mengerang.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihat siapapun di sini, di sini gelap sekali."

"Sikringnya turun, tadi aku sudah menaikkannya kembali tapi tidak ada reaksi. Besok aku akan memeriksanya."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini."

Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Sayang, rumah kita masih dalam masa renovasi. Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Dimana anak-anak akan tidur?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi aku takut. Dia bisa melukaiku seperti ini. Bagaimana jika yang berikutnya lebih parah?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku akan menjagamu. Mulai besok jangan jauh dariku atau anak-anak yang lain. Kau tidak boleh sendirian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyuap sarapannya dengan lahap dengan telinga yang terbuka lebar menceritakan soal kejadian yang dialami Seokjin semalam. "Kalau begitu, tempat ini berhantu?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin saja. Dan kurasa dia tidak suka aku di sini." ujar Seokjin kemudian dia mengelus pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah dibalut perban.

"Aku harus memeriksa listrik tempat ini, Jimin, kau bantu aku." Namjoon berujar kemudian menatap Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Jimin mengacungkan ibu jarinya kemudian dia menatap Seokjin yang hanya duduk dan tidak makan sama sekali. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak makan?"

Seketika itu juga semua kepala menatap Seokjin. Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak nafsu makan, entah kenapa rasanya mual." Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan memijat pelipisnya, "Kepalaku pusing, tadi aku sudah mencoba makan tapi malah kumuntahkan."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, " _Hyung_ , apa kau hamil?"

Dan Yoongi segera memukul kepala dengan surai coklat milik Taehyung, "Bodoh! Seokjin itu pria!"

Taehyung meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam Yoongi. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi mungkin saja, kan? Seokjin _Hyung_ itu terlalu cantik."

Seokjin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak, kemarin aku masih sehat-sehat saja kok. Dan tidak mungkin aku mendadak hamil hari ini, kan?"

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung Seokjin, "Mau aku antar ke dokter?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mau menyelidiki asal-usul kamera itu dulu. Email dari klien kita sudah tiba."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau makan? Bagaimana kalau minum susu saja?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa. Rasanya mual sekali, bahkan minum air mineral saja terasa seperti menelan batu."

Namjoon mulai khawatir. Seokjinnya itu sangat suka makan, amat sangat tidak mungkin Seokjin akan menolak makanan. "Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, aku mau tidur sebentar."

Namjoon membantu Seokjin untuk berdiri dan mengantarnya ke kamar mereka. Seokjin segera berbaring dan Namjoon menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aku akan segera kembali setelah sarapan."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kau harus memeriksa listriknya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."

"Kalau begitu biarkan Jungkook di sini, aku akan bekerja bersamanya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku akan meminta Hoseok dan Jungkook di sini. Biar Taehyung dan Yoongi yang pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan kita."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia terlalu lemah untuk berbicara. Dia belum minum setetes airpun sejak pagi karena tenggorokannya seperti tercekat.

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus bibir bawah Seokjin yang agak kering. "Istirahatlah, kalau nanti sore kau masih belum membaik, aku akan membawamu ke dokter." Namjoon membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk ringan. Setelah Namjoon pergi dia menghela napas pelan dan memutuskan untuk berbaring dengan mata yang terfokus pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah yang menghampiri kamarnya.

" _Hyungie_? Namjoon _Hyung_ memintaku untuk menemanimu."

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Jungkook sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Kookie, kemarilah. Ambilkan _laptop_ ku, kita harus mulai bekerja."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, dia mengambil laptop Seokjin dan mereka mulai membaca _email_ dari klien mereka.

"Menurutmu apa yang salah dengan kamera itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, tapi kurasa kamera itu menangkap semua hal termasuk yang sudah tidak tampak. Aku menyelidiki tempat detektif klien kita membelinya dan saat aku bertanya ke pemilik tempat itu, dia bilang dia tidak ingat pernah menjual sebuah kamera ke detektif itu."

"Lalu darimana detektif itu membelinya?"

"Entahlah, tapi kamera ini memang model lama. Kurasa yang terbaik pada masa itu dikeluarkan." jemari Seokjin menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_. "Lihat, berdasarkan data ini kamera itu merupakan kamera limited edition dan hanya dijual sepuluh buah pada masa peluncurannya." Seokjin membaca barisan kalimat selanjutnya dari informasi yang dia dapatkan di internet, "Dan di sini tertulis kamera itu ditarik dari massa dan hanya tersisa satu kamera saja." Seokjin melirik kamera yang tergeletak di tempat tidur, "Mungkin itu kameranya."

Jungkook meneruskan membaca, "Di sini tertulis kalau kamera itu dibeli oleh seorang dokter…" dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Hei! Aku kenal dia!"

"Siapa?"

"Dokter ini! Dokter ini adalah seorang psikopat gila yang suka sekali memotret korban-korbannya. Dia masuk ke jajaran pembunuh paling sadis. Foto yang berhasil dia kumpulkan sudah mencapai ratusan."

"Bagaimana dia memotretnya?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada informasi jelas soal fotonya karena katanya fotonya terlalu sadis. Tapi kabarnya dia selalu memotret korbannya saat mereka meregang nyawa hingga akhirnya tewas."

Seokjin tersentak, "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan kamera ini berhantu."

"Oya? Apa?"

Seokjin baru saja ingin menjawab tapi dia mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari luar kamar mereka.

"Apa itu?" ujar Jungkook, "Sepertinya ada yang sedang berteriak marah."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian dia bergerak bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama Jungkook dan di sana mereka melihat Namjoon yang sedang dimarahi oleh seorang ibu paruh baya dan di tangan Namjoon terdapat lukisan aneh yang sudah dibuangnya semalam.

Seokjin melangkah mendekati Hoseok yang sedang berdiri diam di ruangan itu, "Ada apa?"

"Ibu itu marah karena menemukan lukisan aneh itu di depan rumahnya. Dia orang yang tinggal di seberang bangunan ini dan katanya semalam anaknya melihat Namjoon mengeluarkan lukisan itu tengah malam."

"Namjoon tidak mungkin berbuat seiseng itu." Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa kalian bermaksud menakutiku dengan memberikan lukisan berdarah milik seniman sinting itu padaku?!" bentak ibu itu pada Namjoon.

Seokjin melangkah maju, "Lukisan berdarah?"

Ibu itu berdecak kesal, "Kau mau mencoba berpura-pura tidak tahu? Itu lukisan berdarah yang ditemukan di sini bersama dengan mayat seniman itu! Dia mati kelaparan karena mengurung diri demi menyelesaikan lukisan. Kalian pasti tahu itu, kan? Makanya kalian mengerjaiku! Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar!"

Ibu itu membentak sekali lagi kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari _loft_ dan membanting pintu. Hoseok meringis pelan sementara Seokjin terdiam. Otaknya berputar mencoba mengartikan maksud ucapan ibu tadi.

Namjoon berdecak dan menatap lukisan itu, "Dan sekarang benda keparat ini kembali ke tangan kita. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Tapi apa maksudnya dengan 'lukisan berdarah'?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin karena lukisan itu berwarna merah?"

"Kurasa alasan sekonyol itu tidak akan membuat wanita tadi semarah itu."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Jimin dimana? Dia tidak ikut masuk saat kau diomeli habis-habisan."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Dia di luar. Tadi aku dan Jimin sedang memeriksa jaringan kabel ketika tiba-tiba saja wanita tadi datang dan membanting lukisan itu di depanku."

Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon dengan langkah cepat namun dia terhenti saat merasa kepalanya pusing, "Akh.."

Namjoon menangkap tubuh Seokjin yang limbung, "Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak makan dan minum sedikitpun.."

' _ **Dia mati kelaparan karena mengurung diri demi menyelesaikan lukisan!'**_

 _Kelaparan.._

Seokjin tersentak, "Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Hah? Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kita harus.." dan Seokjin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mendadak kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak ingat berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri, tapi ketika dia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Namjoon. Seokjin ingin sekali bangun, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas luar biasa dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengeluarkan helaan napas pelan.

"Kau pingsan karena kekurangan cairan. Aku sudah memanggil dokter dan dia memasangkan infus untukmu. Aku ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan yang lainnya sendirian di tempat ini." jelas Namjoon kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan poni Seokjin.

"Kau mau cerita soal apa yang kau ketahui tentang tempat ini?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Seokjin dengan suara serak.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Yoongi dan Jimin pergi untuk menanyakan mengenai kamera itu ke toko tempat klien kita membelinya. Kau memang sudah menghubungi si pemilik, tapi Yoongi dan Jimin mencoba menyelidiki lebih jauh." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan meremasnya lembut, "Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi ke perpustakaan daerah sini untuk menyelidiki soal tempat ini, sementara Hoseok pergi menghubungi agen tempat kita menyewa tempat ini untuk mengurus masalah listrik sekaligus menanyakan soal siapa sebenarnya pemilik loft ini sebelumnya."

"Jadi saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa yang lainnya akan segera kembali. Kau pingsan selama lima jam dan hari sudah beranjak sore."

"Lalu lukisan itu?"

"Lukisan itu ada di ruang depan. Aku menutupinya dengan kain dan meletakkannya di pojok ruangan."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega, "Kurasa kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa penyebab kenapa aku tidak mau makan adalah tempat ini."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, namun sebelum dia berbicara lebih jauh, suara seruan penuh semangat dari Taehyung dan Jungkook menghentikan lidahnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, mereka sudah pulang." Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Kau mau berkumpul dengan yang lainnya?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan Namjoon segera menggendongnya menuju ruang depan. Namjoon membaringkan Seokjin di tempat tidur lipat milik Hoseok dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seokjin _Hyung_ sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Kurasa begitu."

"Kami menemukan banyak hal menarik soal tempat ini." ujar Taehyung.

Seokjin membenarkan posisinya untuk mulai mendengarkan cerita Taehyung namun sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Jimin dan Yoongi kembali bersama Hoseok.

Jimin meletakkan tas kecil berisi kamera ke tengah-tengah mereka, "Kamera itu memang aneh. Pemilik tokonya tidak ingat dia pernah menerima barang seperti itu. Dia mencatat semua barang yang terjual ataupun datang tapi kamera itu tidak ada di daftar. Dan dia juga mengaku tidak pernah melihat klien kita. Aku sudah menghubungi klien dan menceritakan itu padanya, dia menyerahkan keputusan soal kamera itu pada kita."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Aku sudah menyelidiki soal pemilik sebelumya, yaitu si dokter psikopat itu dan kabarnya dia sudah dihukum mati sejak lama."

Seokjin berdehem, "Kurasa kamera itu menangkap jiwa mereka yang dipotret saat mereka meregang nyawa. Jungkook bilang dokter itu selalu memotret mereka saat mereka hampir mati dan kurasa jiwa mereka terperangkap di dalam sana karena dipotret saat menjelang kematian."

"Apa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Hoseok.

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Tapi kurasa memang seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita membereskan masalah ini?"

"Kita harus menghancurkan kameranya." Seokjin menatap kamera itu, "Kita harus menghancurkannya sampai benar-benar hancur."

Taehyung mengangguk puas, "Nah, soal kamera itu sudah cukup jelas. Sekarang soal tempat ini." Taehyung mengeluarkan selembar kertas, "Ini kopian dari artikel di sebuah surat kabar dua tahun lalu. Ternyata di sini pernah ditemukan seorang seniman gila yang bunuh diri dengan membuat dirinya sendiri kelaparan."

Jungkook menunjuk headline di kertas yang dikeluarkan Taehyung, "Di sini tertulis kalau dia adalah seniman berbakat sampai kemudian dia jatuh sakit karena kanker. Dia mengurung diri di sini selama beberapa bulan tanpa mendapat kunjungan siapapun hingga akhirnya dia ditemukan dalam keadaan kurus kering karena kelaparan dan di lengannya terdapat bekas sayatan."

Taehyung menunjuk lukisan yang ditempatkan di pojok ruangan, "Hasil forensik mengatakan kalau lukisan itu terbuat dari darahnya sendiri. kelihatannya dia menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkan darahnya membasahi kanvas hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti itu."

Seokjin terdiam, seluruh informasi itu membuat segalanya terasa masuk akal. Alasan kenapa hantu itu terlihat begitu kurus adalah karena dia mati kelaparan. Dan alasan kenapa Seokjin mendadak tidak ingin makan pasti karena hantu itu ingin membuatnya mati kelaparan juga seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan soal hantu di tempat ini? Tadi aku pergi menemui agen yang menyewakan tempat ini dan dia bilang tempat ini memang selalu seperti itu, sering terjadi gangguan listrik dan keluhan kalau ada penyusup di tempat ini yang diidentifikasi sebagai seorang pria kurus kering yang menyeramkan." Hoseok menjelaskan kemudian dia bergidik.

"Aku akan mengusirnya dari sini, dan setelahnya kita harus menghancurkan lukisan itu juga." Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Ambilkan lilin dan gelas."

"Tunggu, kau akan melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Yoongi.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, kita harus melakukannya secepatnya sebelum aku benar-benar mati kelaparan."

Jimin berdiri, "Aku akan mengambilnya."

Namun baru saja Jimin berdiri, listrik di _loft_ itu kembali padam.

"Oh sial, kenapa sekarang?" keluh Hoseok.

Jimin menghela napas dan merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyalakannya. "Aku akan.."

"HIIII!" jerit Jungkook seraya menunjuk ke belakang Jimin.

Jimin berbalik dengan cepat, "Apa? Ada apa?"

"Tadi ada wajah menyeramkan di belakang kepalamu! Matanya cekung dan pipinya tirus!" ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling, "Tidak ada.. _aw_!" Yoongi meringis sambil mengangkat lengan kanannya.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Sesuatu menarik tanganku, sakit.." Jimin memeriksa tangan Yoongi dan dia melihat bekas cengkraman di sana.

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya, bekas cengkraman di lengan Yoongi sangat mirip dengan yang ada di lengannya.

"Cepat! Lilinnya!" ujar Seokjin agak panik.

Namjoon bergegas berlari menuju dapur namun dia merasa kakinya seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Saat Namjoon menunduk, dia melihat sosok pria kurus kering itu tengah menggelayuti kakinya, matanya hitam gelap dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. Namjoon mengumpat dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil gelas dan lilin.

"Nyalakan, cepat!" teriak Hoseok ngeri.

Taehyung mengeluarkan pemantik dan dia langsung menyalakan lilin itu, terdengar suara teriakan yang mencekik di sekitar mereka ketika Taehyung berhasil menyalakan lilin itu. Jungkook bergeser merapat pada Taehyung dan dia kembali menjerit saat sosok kurus kering yang dilihatnya berdiri di belakang Seokjin.

Seokjin mencoba menoleh namun sebelum dia melakukannya, sosok hantu itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya dan mencekik leher Seokjin.

Hoseok berteriak ketakutan sementara Jimin hanya terpaku dengan wajah pucat. Namun mencoba menolong Seokjin namun kakinya terasa begitu berat.

"Seokjin! Tidak, Seokjin!" Namjoon mencoba meraih tubuh Seokjin yang memang berjarak lumayan dari dirinya.

Seokjin tersedak, tenaganya sudah menipis karena tidak makan ataupun minum seharian penuh. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dan untungnya dia berhasil. "Tutup lilinnya dengan gelas!" teriak Seokjin serak dan Yoongi segera menutup lilin itu.

Tak lama kemudian lilin itu mati dengan suara letusan pelan dan listrik di loft itu mendadak menyala kembali. Seokjin terbatuk-batuk keras dengan tangan memegangi lehernya yang sakit sementara Namjoon segera beringsut mendekati Seokjin dengan kaki yang timpang.

"Namjoon, kakimu.." ujar Yoongi khawatir.

Namjoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Seokjin dan menggulung celananya, dari pergelangan kaki hingga lututnya penuh dengan memar kebiruan bekas cengkraman.

Taehyung meringis, "Pasti sakit."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan kemudian dia menatap Seokjin, leher Seokjin memar dengan bekas cengkraman yang sangat jelas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, hanya sesak napas." Seokjin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah dan suara serak.

Jimin menghembuskan napas keras, "Jadi, apa ini sudah berakhir? Karena Hoseok _Hyung_ pingsan."

Semua kepala di sana melirik ke arah Hoseok yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Ya, semoga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Taehyung dan Jungkook membawa kamera dan lukisan itu ke gereja dikarenakan Seokjin dan Namjoon harus mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit karena memar di tubuh mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita memberikan benda semacam ini ke gereja, kan? Biasanya Namjoon dan Seokjin _Hyung_ yang melakukannya." Taehyung berujar dengan lukisan yang sudah dibungkus kain di tangannya.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Seokjin _Hyung_ bilang dia masih tidak mampu untuk menghancurkan benda ini karena kondisinya dan Namjoon _Hyung_ yang tidak memungkinkan. Kaki Namjoon _Hyung_ cedera cukup parah."

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian dia mendorong pintu besar gereja, "Ya, kuharap saja gereja mampu menjaga benda ini dengan baik."

Ketika mereka melangkah masuk, mereka melihat seorang biarawati yang sedang berada di dalam gereja. Gereja yang mereka datangi memang sebuah gereja besar lengkap dengan panti asuhan di sana.

"Selamat siang, kami datang untuk mengantarkan ini." ujar Taehyung kemudian dia mengulurkan lukisan di tangannya.

"Kedua benda ini adalah benda yang berbahaya dan berhantu. Kami harap tempat ini bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Jungkook memberikan kamera di tangannya.

Biarawati yang ditemui Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum, "Kami akan mendoakannya."

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami sangat bersyukur jika gereja mampu mengurusnya." Taehyung tersenyum lebar kemudian dia dan Jungkook berpamitan dari gereja.

Biarawati itu tersenyum dan membawa kedua benda itu ke gudang yang ada di bawah altar gereja. Dia meletakkan kedua benda itu dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau salah satu anak panti asuhan itu memperhatikan gerakannya.

Ketika biarawati itu keluar, anak kecil yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya itu juga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia mencongkel kunci gudang itu dengan sebuah kawat dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia menggumam kagum melihat isi gudang sampai akhirnya dia melihat benda yang baru saja dimasukkan oleh sang biarawati.

Tangan kecilnya membuka kain penutup lukisan, "Apa ini? Gambarnya aneh." Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kamera yang diletakkan di sebelah lukisan itu.

"Wah, kamera." ujarnya semangat kemudian dia memotret lukisan yang baru saja dibukanya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum senang namun senyumnya luntur saat dia merasakan hawa dingin di belakang tubuhnya dan ketika dia berbalik, dia melihat sosok tinggi kurus, dengan mata yang berwarna hitam kelam dan pipi tirus berada di belakangnya.

"WAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

So, dengan ini seluruh hutang fanfiksiku selesai~

.

.

Do not forget to review

.

.

.

Thanks


End file.
